Helping Hands
by setr
Summary: A bunch of one shots with Zoro and Robin. different ratings and such... Be sure to see the individual ratings per story.
1. Swimming

I do not own One Piece! Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swimming

Pairing: ZoRo

Rating: T

The sun shone brightly in the sky bathing Robin in its warm glow. She closed her book and watched the others playing. Usopp and Chopper were making an enormous sand fortress complete with a moat. The look of pure happiness on their faces made her smile. She leaned back and closed her eyes. The sounds of her nakama combined with the soothing warmth soon had her drifting off to sleep.

Robin awoke sometime later when a shadow came over her blocking out the sun. She opened her eyes to see a strong muscular chest with a long scar running diagonally from shoulder to hip. Zoro looked down at her his green hair damp from the ocean. All he wore was a pair of dark green swimming trunks, his muscles fully on display she noticed. Robin looked up at him and he offered her a small smile.

"You look like you could use a dip"

"I wish I could, it looks like you guys are having fun."

"Come" he said offering her his hand.

She raised her eyebrow inquisitively. Zoro knew that as a consequence of eating the Hana Hana fruit she couldn't swim. He continued to hold out his hand anyways.

"Trust me"

She did so she took his hand and stood up, he looked down at the purple sarong she had tied loosely around her waist and suggested she take it off. She complied and then he led her towards the ocean. They walked in together hand in hand. Once they were up to her knees Zoro scooped her up bridal style and waded in further. He moved her around so that her back was against his chest his strong arms encircling her so she wouldn't slip. The feeling was incredible. She had dreamed before of swimming in the ocean but of course hadn't been able to.

"We won't stay long so it shouldn't drain you too much"

It wasn't until Zoro pointed it out that Robin realized her energy was waning. Normally this would freak her out but she felt safe in Zoro's arms. She leaned her head back and soaked in the feel of the water curling around her.

They stayed a bit longer Robin safe in Zoro's secure embrace. Robin was just about to ask to go in when Zoro stood up, scooping her up as he did and headed towards the shore. Feeling drained she rested her head on his shoulder. She pressed a kiss into his neck.

"Thank you Zoro" she whispered.

He smiled at her and laid her down beside him on the beach. With her head on his shoulder they fell asleep.


	2. Storms and Tangerines

I do not own one piece. I do own this story which I hope you enjoy. Here is some more Robin playfulness for you Galleta. Sorry if I'm not getting more out quicker. School's a bitch. An evil sadistic bitch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storms and Tangerines

Rating: M-ish

The sky was dark and gray, the sun hidden by clouds causing the air to cool down. Most of the crew aboard the Thousand Sunny were inside hiding from the depressing day. All except two, Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin. Zoro was sitting on the deck leaning back against the block that held Nami's tangerine grove. Not surprisingly he was asleep, oblivious to the dreary day.

Robin however was not. She sat in her chair sipping coffee, the weather making her feel restless. Her azure eyes were drawn to the sleeping swordsman, traveling over his body slowly taking it all in from the steady rise and fall of his lean chest to the way his shockingly green hair ruffled slightly in the breeze. Even with his arm securely around his prized katana he had an aura of peace around him. Staring at him Robin couldn't help but want to disturb it.

She was restless and there was nothing else to do, she knew she wouldn't be able to focus on a book. Later she would blame it on the weather but they both knew it was more than that. In her mind's eye she saw a pale arm appear on top of the block Zoro was leaning against. The arm then moved to pluck a tangerine from the nearest bush. With a mischievous grin she dropped the freshly picked tangerine on Zoro's head

Zoro jumped and looked up but the arm had disappeared and all he saw was the bush blowing lightly. Rubbing his head he shrugged and closed his eyes again. Robin waited a minute before growing another arm beside the fallen tangerine. She picked it up and tossed it lightly at the green head. Once again his eyes snapped open and he looked around glaring. Over in her chair Robin feigned sleep watching his reaction with one azure eye discreetly hidden on the side of the ship.

Zoro glared around some more, looked in her direction then closed his eyes again. After a minute Robin got up and stretched and headed for the crow's nest. Once she was settled she once again grew an arm and tossed the fallen tangerine at Zoro's head. She let out a small laugh as he jumped to his feet his katana drawn. Seeing nobody on deck he re-sheathed the katana. Frustrated he stalked off. It wasn't long before he appeared in the crow's nest.

"Robin?" he looked startled to see her.

"I knew you'd come here"

"What are you talking about? Wait, the tangerines, that was you?"

Robin chuckled and Zoro glared at her.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I needed you to leave the deck"

"Why?"

"So I could do this"

Before Zoro could even ask what she had sprouted hands on him and they started pulling off his haramaki and shirt. Zoro started towards her with a wolfish grin but she danced out of his reach with a grin of her own. Zoro growled the sound sending shivers down Robin's spine and reverberating in her chest, Zoro stalked towards her every inch the predator. He exuded pure sexuality and Robin suddenly found it hard to breathe.

Distracted Robin backed into a wall. Zoro smirked at her in victory but it soon disappeared as two hands grew on the floor by his feet, tripping him to the ground. He let out a grunt as his back hit the floor but still managed to yank her down with him. She however was able to land more gracefully, growing several hands to cushion her landing. Zoro rolled over so he was on top of her his weight braced on his forearms.

"That's better" he whispered before claiming her mouth with his.

As Zoro's mouth lay siege to hers, Robin brought her hands up to run through his hair and push his head closer. His body pressed into her warming her and sending chills trough her body at the same time.

"My turn on top" Robin breathed when he pulled back.

Zoro smirked down at her an eyebrow raised in a silent challenge that Robin took. With some helping hands she flipped him to his back moving to straddle him. She looked down at him in triumph.

"You were on top last time" she whispered throatily trailing her fingers down his bare chest.

Zoro ran his calloused hands up and down her thighs making her tingle. He wore a self-satisfied smirk and Robin swiveled her hips a little pressing into his erection to remind him who was in charge this time around. He gasped and raised his hands in mock surrender and Robin laughed the sound echoing in the room and bringing a smile to Zoro's face. She gather his hands atop his hand and held them there loosely knowing he would go along with it and not break free.

She started to kiss her way down his chest and extra hand keeping his arms above his head. She moved her body lower and started to slide the pants off his hips. She let her tongue flicker over his smooth chest as she did so and heard a low growl emanate from the back of his throat. She once again let out a small laugh. Soon she had his pants off and tossed them to the side.

She slowly peeled off her deep violet tank top revealing a lacy lilac bra underneath, Zoro looked on appreciatively. She knew this bra happened to be a favourite of his, the way it showed off her impressive cleavage. She slowly stood up over him his eyes tracking her every movement. She started to shimmy her skirt off, moving it lower inch by inch her eyes never leaving his. Once it cleared her hips it fell effortlessly to the ground and she kicked it to the side somewhere near the other clothing. She stood over him in her matching bra and underwear knowing that he appreciated it.

She pushed her hand through her hair while the other danced lazy designs down her exposed stomach circling her belly button before continuing further down. Zoro groaned as her hand slipped under her underwear. Robin grinned her boredom alleviated. She slipped her underwear off and then unhooked her bra tossing them to the side as well. As she settled back down straddling him, his erection pressing into her bum she freed his arms and started to trace swirls and other designs on his chest while she bent her lips to his neck. His hands came to her skin greedily, slowly running over her as if trying to imprint the feel of her in his mind. As his calloused hands ran over her silky skin she sighed into his neck. She lifted her head up and ran the tip of her tongue along the ridge oh his ear then placed a soft kiss against his temple.

"Zoro..." she murmured into the green hair

Zoro gently caressed her face letting his hands trail softly down her cheek before lifting her up positioning her over him. Robin nodded and he entered her swiftly. Robin embraced the first wave of pleasure before once again taking Zoro's hands captive. She swiveled her hips making him moan, it was such a lust-filled sound that it turned Robin on and she pressed into him some more as he bucked his hip to bring them even closer together. As they continued to move wave after wave of pleasure washed through Robin each one more intense, more pleasurable than the last until they came faster and faster crashing through her and drawing her in. When that final wave came crashing through her the power so immense she felt her entire body tighten and then simply let go until nothing but pleasure existed for her.

Robin collapsed on top of Zoro both of them breathing heavily. She brought her hands to his chest and rested her chin on them looking at him. Zoro still exuded pure sexuality and she briefly wondered if there was a time he didn't. A grin snuck onto his face as he watched her watching him. He chuckled slightly to himself, Robin didn't hear it so much as felt the vibration in his chest sending shivers down her spine. She raised an eyebrow in a silent question and he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before answering.

"I was just thinking how I love days like this"

AN: Thanks for reading remember reviews are greatly appreciated! Also open to suggestions. - setr


	3. Boots

Hello fabulous readers. So I have a couple different stories going that I have been having a bit of a block with. I just finished **Storms and Tangerines** and thought I would write something quick and light. I've had the idea for this for awhile I just adore Robin's boots. I love boots and hers are always incredibly sexy. So enjoy and if you follow my other stories I promise I'll have new stuff out soon. Oh and I don't own One Piece. (I do have two Zoro plushies and a Luffy keychain though.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Boots**

Rating: T I guess

A soft clacking noise entered into his conscious thought as he sat there his back against the mast his eyes closed. He registered that the noise was getting louder,

closer to where he attempted sleep. Then they stopped.

He knew the person had stopped in front of him he could sense it plus he no longer felt the warmth of the sun on his face.

He scowled without opening his eyes. The person however did not move.

Slowly he opened his eyes blinking once to focus. In front of he saw a pair of boots.

They were black and clung to the calves they encased. Slowly he let his eyes travel upwards following the boots.

They went up over delicate knees to cover even more skin. Finally the boots ended showing a creamy expanse of well toned thigh.

He continued his inspection upwards past the mini-dress that clung to wanton curves, lingering slightly on the ample cleavage they displayed, past the soft pink lips that looked ever so inviting and into the hidden depths of the cobalt blue eyes of the archaeologist.

"The others have headed into town Mr Swordsman" she said smoothly.

His hand moved to her ankle and ran slowly up the back of those incredibly sexy boots. He gently caressed her legs with his hands his calloused fingers dancing lustily over the top of the boots.

"Is that so?" his words came out husky.

Some time later those boots lay strewn across the floor in the kitchen. They were surrounded by an arrangement of clothing.

AN: Why the kitchen? Because they didn't make it further plus Zoro knows it would piss of Sanji. Hehe such a sexy little devil.


	4. Dishes Duty

Here you go my lovely readers. Some more Robin Zoro funness! As I mentioned before I am open to suggestions. Hope this was good for you Galleta. Oh and as usual I don't own One Piece.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dishes Duty**

Rating: T/M maybe due to Sanji's mouth lol I love that mouth...

It all started with something as simple and mundane as dishes. It was Zoro's night to do them. It was the night of the week Sanji hated the most. In fact most weeks he stayed behind to supervise Zoro to make sure he did it properly and didn't break anything.

Everything had started as normal with Zoro saying he didn't need supervision and Sanji disagreeing. From there the usual insults started to fly. However this time Robin stepped in and volunteered to oversee Zoro to break up their fight.

It wasn't a big deal, she was just planning on reading anyways. It seemed like a win-win situation at the time. In the end Sanji thought that letting the swordsman just not do them would have been better.

Robin sat at the table reading her book while Zoro piled the dishes into the hot soapy water. Every once in awhile he would grumble about 'the stupid love cook'. Robin chuckled softly at his grumblings and flipped the page.

"You could at least help woman" he complained and she looked up at him from her book.

"Ok" she said simply then grew an arm on the sink and handed him the dishcloth "here"

Zoro growled low in his throat and Robin laughed, she stopped suddenly when his scowl turned into a smirk and an evil glint appeared in his eyes. All of a sudden a wet cloth came sailing at her and if not for her well-honed instincts would have hit her in the face.

Deliberately she closed her book and stood up from the table, walking towards him purposefully. Zoro's eyes were on her as she approached him and she took advantage of the situation and grew an arm on the sink once again. She inclined her head towards the sink and Zoro looked over to receive a handful of water in his face. By then she had reached his side and she scooped up some bubbles and blew them towards him. Zoro looked stunned for a minute before wiping his face and pulling her close.

"That... wasn't very nice" he murmured before claiming her mouth as his.

He pulled her in close his hand roaming her back and then Robin felt a cupful of warm water run over her head and down her back soaking her shirt. She broke away from Zoro's lips as she let out a startled gasp.

"You know you probably better get that off, you don't want to catch a chill" Zoro said slyly a devil's grin on his lips.

Robin looked down at her soaked shirt to his which also taken in water. His shirt clung to his body the water turning it slightly see through showing off his well-defined chest and abs.

"I'm game if you're game" was her sultry reply.

-----------------

Up on the deck Nami lounged on her chair enjoying the atmosphere. There was an unusual calm aboard the Thousand Sunny as Luffy sat on the lion's head in a rare pensive mood. The others were all occupied with personal things enjoying the unexpected calm. In hindsight she should have known it was only the calm before the storm after all she was an expert at reading the weather.

Feeling a little thirsty Nami decided to go to the kitchen to get herself a drink of water or maybe some of that iced tea Sanji had made earlier. She was a few steps away from the kitchen door when Sanji suddenly appeared in front of her still holding a pair of pruning shears. He had been trimming her tangerine grove for her.

"Nami-san do you need something?" he cooed

"I was going to get a glass of iced tea"

"Allow me, my precious Nami-swan shouldn't have to be in the presence of that oaf" he replied inclining his head towards the kitchen,

"It's really no trouble Sanji-kun. You should finish my trees"

Sanji looked torn, unsure whether he should get her the drink or not. He almost never disobeyed something Nami suggested but on the other hand he loved pampering her and serving her. Nami took advantage of his indecision to push through the door. She stopped when she saw a puddle of water on the floor. It occurred to her that there didn't seem to be any dishes cleaned. That was when she noticed the shirts lying casually on the ground near the puddle.

Nami realized she shouldn't go in there and Sanji definitely shouldn't. After all if Sanji didn't see then she could probably work out some sort of blackmail with Zoro. She was however too slow.

"Where is that shitty swordsma- What the fuck?" she heard him scream from behind her.

Nami tried to push him out of the kitchen and only succeeded because he was too stunned to protest. The others had looked over at Sanji's scream and Luffy now bounded over.

"What's going on Sanji?"

"M-my kitchen. They're in my fucking kitchen. What the fuck do they think they're doing in my fucking kitchen. That shitty swordsman I'm going to kill him for this. My precious kitchen." Sanji ranted as he headed back towards the kitchen.

"Sanji-kun please don't" Nami cried trying to stop him but he didn't even glance her way.

Luffy realising something was wrong quickly jumped into action. Within seconds he was on Sanji's back his arms and legs wrapped around Sanji's holding him immobile.

"Get off me Luffy. I'm going to kill that shitty swordsman. With Robin... in my kitchen who the fuck does he think he is."

Luffy however just held tight not wanting Sanji to go in there like this. When Sanji finally paused in his ranting sounds from the kitchen could be heard coming through the partially open door. Luffy could hear both Zoro and Robin moaning. The rest of the crew wandered over intrigued by Sanji's comments. They stood there listening in shock as the moans got louder and more frantic.

Luffy released Sanji and he collapsed to the floor in depression. Just then Robin's voice carried out a very breathy and sensual 'Zoro' and Sanji started to twitch on the floor.

The moans came to a stop and silence ensued. Sanji continued to twitch and spasm. The rest of the crew just stood there still shocked by what they had heard. Luffy had a dopey grin on his face he was just happy that his friends were happy. Usopp and Chopper were the complete opposite however, looks of terror on their faces they stood frozen wanting to run but not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Franky didn't know what to do, someone should probably check on the cook but no one seemed to want to move.

Nami's mouth hung open slightly and a faint blush could be seen on her cheeks. She had never heard anything quite as sensual as Robin's breathy moan and she wondered if someone could bring something like that out in her. She glanced over to where Luffy stood grinning away. She was shaking her head to clear out unwelcome thoughts when suddenly the kitchen door opened and Robin and Zoro stood in the doorway.

"Why are you guys all standing here?" Zoro asked then noticing Sanji on the ground "What's wrong with him?"

There was an awkward silence as no one knew what to say and then a slight whimper came from Sanji.

"My kitchen"

"What?" Robin asked

"Nothing!" Usopp yelled "Nothing we heard nothing! We definitely didn't hear you guys having loud passionate sex in the kitchen!"


	5. Stars and Morbidity

Here you go... very short very simple. Just thought it would be cute. I do not own One Piece.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stars and Morbidity**

Rating: T

It was a quiet night and the stars shone brightly in the sky. The deck of the Thousand Sunny was empty save for two figures lying on the grass. Robin's head was nestled on Zoro's chest snuggled in close. Zoro held her tight feeling a rare moment of peace.

They were staring up at the stars and occasionally Robin would point out one constellation or another. Zoro had never really cared to learn them and he doubted he'd remember any of them in the morning but he was content to just lie there and listen to Robin's smooth voice.

In fact this romantic evening of stargazing had surprisingly been his idea. He had taken Robin by surprise when he had suggested it and her eyes had lit up. Seeing that he knew why he had.

A small breeze came off the ocean and Robin snuggled in closer.

"Are you cold? I could get a blanket or we could go in." Zoro asked wanting her to be comfortable.

"It's okay I'm fine. I want to look at the stars some more."

Zoro looked back up at the sky.

"There sure are a lot of them"

"Well the light from the star takes so long to get here that most of those are actually already dead."

**AN: **Well there you have it quick and simple. I just thought it would be fun to do something cute that shows off Robin's habit of making morbid comments. "If he was dead the water would be turning red." Haha I love her comments. Well I hope it was enjoyable. Good night.


	6. Collide

Well now this is a bit of a songfic now isn't it... that is new never done one of those before... but this song was on my mind on repeat so I figured why not try my hand at a songfic... I hope you like it and there might be more songs to come... I like music... oh and this is set after Sky Island but before Water 7... and if you wish you can assume the final bit of song is after the whole Enie's Lobby but... it can but doesn't have to be ) By the way the song is Collide by Howie Day and I didn't use all of it... plus I don't own One Piece

--

**Collide  
**Rating: T or less...

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

Zoro yawned and closed his eyes against the brightness of the dawning day. Opening them once again he looked down at the waking form in his arms. She looked so innocent and at peace, he moved to gently brush of strand of jet black hair out of her face. With a small smile he pressed a kiss into her forehead before untangling himself and crawling out of her bed.

"Where are you going?" Robin murmured sleepily.

"To train. Go back to sleep, breakfast won't be ready for awhile."

"mm okay" she mumbled turning over.

Zoro cast one more look at her before pulling on his pants and leaving the room. He headed up to the deck to start on his daily exercises.

The sun was high in the air and Zoro somehow found himself participating in a game of cards with Nami, Usopp, and Luffy. He didn't know how he let himself get roped into it, gambling with a liar and a thief wasn't exactly a recipe for good luck. He hadn't wanted to he would much rather be sleeping right now but yet here he was. He looked over his shoulder to where Robin sat reading in her chair. Every now and then she would look over at them that small smile on her face. Zoro hated that smile. It was a shield that even he couldn't get past.

When I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Suddenly the calm of the afternoon was shattered by Luffy's laughter and Nami's screams. Zoro turned back around the noise drawing him out of his thoughts and back to the present. Nami stood over Usopp threateningly yelling threats and promises that he was going to have to pay a cheating fine. On the deck beside the cowering Usopp lay five aces. Zoro smirked while Luffy rolled around in a fit of laughter. He felt someone's eyes on him so he turned back around to see Robin watching them with that same irritating smile. He motioned for her to come over and join them but she just shook her head and went back to reading. Zoro's smile faded as his worries came rushing back to the front of his mind.

That night as Zoro sat in the crow's nest thoughts danced around his head, echoing and making it impossible to ignore them. Robin was impossible to figure out, just when he thought he was getting close she would shut down and be lost to him. She was a part of the crew without a doubt, he knew she wouldn't betray them Sky Island had quelled those doubts 

but she still remained detached. She hardly ever joined in on their games preferring to sit by herself. Zoro knew that he should also remain detached or at least cautious of her.

"Mind if I join you?" the sultry voice echoed in the lonely night.

"Not at all" Zoro replied offering Robin a hand as she climbed into the nest.

Robin sat down next to him with her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she curled into him. Zoro knew he should be cautious but even so he couldn't help but love her.

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

As Zoro watched the moon fade and the sun slowly rise he accepted that getting through to Robin would take time. Out of all the doubts in his mind the one thing he didn't doubt was how they felt for each other. He looked down at her as she slept peacefully in his arms a small smile was on her lips. Zoro stared at that smile mesmerized, it was a different one. This smile invited him in.

"mmm Zoro..." Robin murmured in her sleep.

Zoro smiled and pressed his lips against her soft ones. Slowly she started to wake up and kiss him back her hand rising to caress his cheek. After a bit he pulled back and looked into her eyes hazy with a combination of sleep and passion.

"Good morning love"

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide


	7. History

As promised more ZoRo drabbles... I hope you enjoy it. Short. I do not own One Piece

* * *

rating: T

**History**

The sun had set and the moon shone high over the Grand Line, the crew aboard the Thousand Sunny were heading off to their respective sleeping quarters ready to bunk down for the night. Zoro stood up to head towards the crow's nest since it was his turn on watch. Robin walked over to him to say goodnight. Zoro wrapped his arms around her loosely and she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. She angled her lips over his and they shared a sweet kiss; short and simple the action as natural to Zoro as breathing.

"Goodnight, try not to sleep too much."

"Okay, 'night" Zoro replied chuckling.

Zoro released her with a small kiss to her forehead and watched her walk away to her room then he went and got settled in the crow's nest. It was going to be a long night he thought stifling a yawn. It wasn't long before he was dozing off, nothing on the calm ocean to keep him awake. He was just dreaming of an island where everything was upside down when he heard a floorboard creek below him, before long someone was joining him in the crow's nest. He smiled as he recognized Robin's even tread and opened his eyes to look over at her, she crossed over to him tossing something at him as she did. Zoro instinctively reached out and caught it, looking down at his hand he saw a bottle of sake.

"I thought you might prefer that to coffee" Robin said lifting the thermos she held.

"Thanks. Couldn't sleep?"

"Wasn't tired" Robin replied settling down beside him.

Zoro figured she could probably have fallen asleep if she wanted to but he didn't mind that she was here. He liked the way she often kept him company during his nights on watch. Sometimes they would just sit there quietly, some nights they would talk and other nights they found other ways to stay awake until the morning. Sake usually meant talking. Zoro took a swig from the bottle and sighed as the alcohol burned down his throat. He watched as Robin lightly picked Wadou up off his lap and lay down placing her head there. She kept the white katana in her hands looking at it carefully as if trying to find some hidden history. Zoro took another drink and waited for her to talk.

"It is a beautiful blade, amazing detail." She started softly and Zoro agreed.

She handed him the katana and he placed it gently on the floor beside him.

"It is a great katana, not more so or less than the others yet this is clearly the one you treasure most. It is the one that you keep close to your heart. What makes this one different?"

"It belonged to a friend" he said simply.

As always when he thought of Kuina Zoro found himself remembering their last duel, her 2001st victory over him. She was strong and yet so soon after beating him she was gone, her dreams and their promise unfulfilled. She really would have been one of the best.

"Will you tell me Zoro?" Robin asked quietly.

Zoro was expecting the question, if not tonight then another night. They had spent many nights in the crow's nest talking until dawn about a vast number of subjects and he knew eventually his past would come up. Zoro didn't like to talk about his past, not even Luffy knew more than the fact that he had made a promise to a friend. However it was different with Robin, he felt he could tell her and it wouldn't be about Kuina it was about her desire to know him better.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's history, your history. I love history and knowing how and why things are the way they are." She explained simply.

So Zoro told her all about how he came across that dojo, he told her everything from that first time Kuina beat him to their promise after the 2001st time. He talked and talked and Robin just lay there listening soaking it all in.

"So her father let me have her katana so I could accomplish our dreams and that's why I must become the best, to fulfill our promise that she wasn't able to" he finished softly determination lacing his voice.

He waited for Robin's reaction, for her to say something but instead she just wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down to meet her soft lips. She kissed him with passion and love and with that kiss Zoro knew she understood completely and would never stand in his way. He pulled her close to him and kissed her back with all his heart. Zoro's hand slipped up under her shirt her skin warm to his touch. His hand moved to unsnap her bra, the sake and coffee lying forgotten beside them.


	8. Dos Fleur Entice

Just some more ZoRo fun... Enjoy. I do not own One Piece.

Rating: M

* * *

**Dos Fleur Entice**

It was a warm day on the Grand Line and the crew of the Thousand Sunny were lounging on the deck enjoying the warmth. Not too surprisingly the quiet archaeologist was reading. Robin looked up from her book pausing to lean back and breathe in the salty air. She sat on the deck with her back against the rail a book in hand. Lying beside her with his head pillowed on her lap was the infamous Roronoa Zoro. She watched his chest rise and fall with even breaths as he slept. There was a sense of calmness to him and an unusual aura of peace. Zoro was usually on the defensive even when he slept, his katana within easy reach. He was never an unsuspecting victim. Yet today the wariness seemed to be gone and she slowly ran her fingers through his short green hair. Zoro didn't stir and an idea became to form in Robin's mind.

Robin glanced around the deck; everyone seemed to be occupied with their own things paying the couple no attention. Robin returned to her book while her free hand lightly caressed Zoro's face before moving down his body. Her hand skimmed over the planes of his chest and stomach and Zoro still didn't stir. An extra arm sprouted on the deck at his waist to aid her in her mischief. The Hana Hana hand gently massaged Zoro's inner thigh while her natural hand skimmed further down and ducked under the waistband of his pants. She smiled as Zoro finally seemed to be wakening, part of him was for sure awake and alert.

Zoro's eyes opened and looked up at her his vision cloudy from both sleep and passion. He raised an eyebrow at her but Robin just looked away focusing on her book, meanwhile her hand stroked his erection through his boxers. Zoro let out a small moan that sounded more like a whimper and Robin kept up with her ministrations her hand now slipping under his boxers and closing around his penis which was straining against his clothing. Zoro's head 

pressed back into Robin's lap and he attempted to lift his hips to press further into her hand but she held him down hiding a smile behind her book. Zoro's breathing was ragged and his eyes had fluttered shut his mouth open slightly.

"Nami-swaaan, Robin-chaan! Your dinner is ready! You guys come too." Sanji's voice cut across the deck.

Robin's extra hand disappeared and she removed her hand from Zoro's pants despite his desperate groan. She dropped a kiss on his forehead that had the slightest sheen of perspiration.

"Coming?" Robin asked standing up Zoro lifting his head off her lap.

"In a minute... I need to stop in the bathroom" he replied glaring at her.

Robin giggled at her stirred-up boyfriend and slowly pressed her lips to his giving him a slow sensual kiss before once again pulling away. She moved and nibbled his ear some her breath hot on his neck.

"Have fun" she breathed then turned and walked to the galley where dinner was laid out.

Zoro scowled at Robin's departing back before stalking to the bathroom, he dropped his pants and boxers and started stroking his aching length. He had been close to release when Robin stopped so it didn't take long for him to come his body shuddering with the sweet release. He cleaned himself up and headed to the galley. Robin just smiled at him innocently when he walked into the room and Zoro bit back a snort. This woman was anything but innocent and he had the marks on his back to prove it.

Dinner was laid out extravagantly as usual and Zoro dug into the food savouring the rich taste, Sanji was a damn good cook not that he would ever tell him so. He heaped seconds on his plate finishing the first plate quickly in order to insure there would even be seconds. He didn't usually get much with the way Luffy stretched and snatched food from every end of the table the crew's plates included. He was swallowing a mouthful of meat cooked to perfection when all of a sudden he felt a hand once again stroking at his crotch. He knew without a doubt that it was Robin and he sent her a glare and when that didn't work he tried ignoring the hand but his body wouldn't listen to him and he found himself reacting to her touch. Robin's palm ground into him and he couldn't keep from cursing his eyes darted to Robin's but she just smirked lightly.

"Are you okay Zoro?" Usopp asked nervously.

"Fine. Bit my cheek." Zoro grunted willing his voice to sound normal.

His answer seemed to satisfy the sharpshooter who returned to his own meal. Robin's hand continued to knead at his now painfully erect penis. Zoro felt the pleasure rocket through his body and tried desperately to squash it he however was failing miserably. Robin meanwhile was chatting softly with Chopper over some new cure the furry doctor was working on. For all anyone could tell she was oblivious to the delicious torment she was putting him through but Zoro was intimately aware of every inch of her body and he noticed the slight twitch in her fingers and the pull of a smile at the corner of her full lips.

'_Damn her' _Zoro thought as he tried to swallow his moans _'How can she just sit there calmly talking to Chopper... Chopper of all people!'_

Thinking then became too much effort as every synapse in his brain seemed to be firing off signals of mind-numbing passion throughout his body. He had to get out of the galley immediately, he was so close to coming and he be damned if he was going to blow his load at the freaking dinner table surrounded by his crew. Zoro quickly stood up from the table the hand thankfully vanishing as he did and ran out of the room hoping no one picked up on the frenzied state he was in. He went to the showers and turned the water on quickly shedding his 

clothes and stepping under the warm spray; a cold one at this point would be useless. As his hand enclosed around his erection he found himself finishing off what Robin started for the second time that evening.

Robin watched amused as Zoro left the galley in a hurry her ministrations clearly having caused him to come undone. The others stared at the door through which he had left with varied expressions of puzzlement. Thanking Sanji for the meal she quietly excused herself and followed after the swordsman. Once out on the deck she could hear the sounds of the shower running and she headed in that direction. Zoro was so preoccupied that he didn't hear her enter the room and she quickly peeled off her clothes slipping into the shower quietly.

Zoro's eyes were shut clearly concentrating on reaching his release but when she pressed up behind him her hands curling around to his front they snapped open. She nipped at the chords of his neck that stuck out as he clenched his jaw her hands lazily exploring his chest. In the blink of an eye Zoro had twisted around slamming her up against the slick tiles of the shower's wall. Robin let out a small cry as her back throbbed with pain and she saw the way Zoro drank it in his eyes alight with passion.

Zoro's mouth crashed into hers, devouring her completely. His tongue pressed and probed while his hands seared down her body and in between her thighs tantalizingly close yet showing her no mercy. Robin ached for him heat radiating from within, Zoro's hands slid up to capture her wrists holding them captive over her head as he pressed his body into hers. She let out a moan and nearly begged him to end the torture. Then before she even realized he had released her wrists he was lifting her up and entering her fully with one hard push. She clutched at his neck, shoulders, back, anything she could get her hands on as Zoro pounded into her each thrust sending another wave of pleasure racing through her. It wasn't long before they were both climaxing gripping each other tightly as the whole of their bodies clenched before releasing with a euphoric feeling rippling though them.

Robin slipped back down to her feet leaning heavily against the wall while Zoro slumped forward hands braced on either side of her his forehead on her shoulder. They were both breathing raggedly gasping in the steamy air the water pounding into their aching bodies. After catching her breath Robin reached for the soap and drew it slowly across the smooth chest of her lover. Zoro caught her lips in a sweet kiss drawing her in and tenderly cradling her head. They pulled apart and Robin went back to lathering him up a mischievous glint in her clear blue eyes.


	9. Hands

_Short... simple hope you still enjoy it. I do not own One Piece!_

rating: K

**Hands**

Zoro was constantly amazed and attracted to Robin's beauty, skills and determination. The way he saw it she was a goddess and he was lucky to not only have her as a nakama but as a lover and despite feeling like the idiot love cook he knew it was true. Yet what attracted him the most were her hands, which given her ability was somewhat ironic.

They were slender and graceful; wrapped around a cup of coffee or flipping a page of a book.

They were compassionate and loving; running through his hair while he dozed or caressing his skin.

They were strong and unyielding; clutching or grabbing enemies without mercy.

Zoro watched as Robin reached up and twisted a stray strand of hair behind her ear before returning her hand to rest on his stomach her thumb moving slightly to caress his skin. He reached for it with his own hand intertwining their fingers together and bringing them to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss first against her fingers and then the back of her hand before they once again rested on his stomach interlocked.

He had heard Nami say once that focusing on a insignificant detail was a definite sign of affection. He supposed that it was true after all he had caught Nami staring at Luffy's scar more times than he could remember. However this wasn't the case with him and Robin's hands because her hands were not an insignificant detail. They were a part of who she was at her core they were just like the rest of her beautiful and graceful with an inner strength that he was sure rivalled his own.

Just like the rest of her Zoro was in love with Robin's hands.


	10. Scars

_Because everyone has some... I do not own One Piece._

rating: t or k

**Scars**

They both were covered in scars. Their scars showed them for who they were and what they were capable of. Showing not only their weaknesses but also their strengths. Some were physical scars leaving behind a visible reminder of what had happened while others while equally important could not be seen with the naked eye.

It had been his physical scars she had noticed first. The large slash across a strong chest that spoke of determination, bravery and respect. It was a constant reminder to become stronger, that he hadn't yet reached his goal. The twin circles around his ankles also spoke of determination and incredible strength. Proof of his ability to never stop fighting, to keep trying as long as he could. They also spoke of his rashness, his impulsiveness. She liked them best.

As they grew closer he had let her in and she had seen his emotional scars, the ones he carried on his soul. The loss of a nakama, a promise yet to fulfill and that nagging sensation that he had been to blame. These scars ran deeper proof of wounds that were not so easily stitched up. They shaped him, gave birth to a burning desire to be the best, fueled the determination that would allow him to one day accomplish his dreams. Together they weaved his history.

He too saw her scars. He recognized that she was just as covered in them as he was despite the lack of physical evidence. He saw the scars that cried of pain and loneliness. He understood her need for her armour and shields yet looked into her eyes and saw past it all. The scars of betrayal, fear and hate that he worked every day to soothe, determined to prove he would not add to them. She had leaned into his arms and he had known without a word about the scars that spoke of Ohara and all that she had lost. The scars that drove her to never stop looking for what she sought, to never give up.

Their scars were apart of them each appreciating and respecting those of the other. They knew they couldn't erase them and they didn't want to for they make them who they are His scars made him the man she loved and when she looked in his eyes she knew he felt the same. They fit together. They were the ones that saw all their scars for what they were.


	11. Denials and Unspoken Truths

_A little blurb that popped into my brain and was clawing around demanding to be written... at least it cleared some cobwebs._

rating: T

**Denials and Unspoken Truths**

He would never admit it even under torture but his denials were not important because she knew the truth.

There were some things, certain feelings and emotions that Zoro preferred to ignore the existence of. For example, he would vehemently deny that he had been attracted to Robin when he first saw her perched on the railing of the Going Merry. He would also deny the tingles of excitement that had coursed through his veins when he had discovered her stowing away.

Stowing away was a bit extreme after all she had walked right out into the open announcing her presence with her trademark calm. Just as she had calmly declared that Luffy owed her for rescuing her from certain death she calmly accepted that there were certain things that Zoro wouldn't, couldn't voice. Robin didn't need to hear the words to know that the sentiments were there.

Back in Water 7 when she was poised on the window ledge ready to jump out and firmly leave her crew and nakama behind he couldn't voice what he was feeling. It didn't matter though, she had been able to look into his eyes and see the hidden emotions. She had seen what Zoro loathed; fear. It wasn't fear of the fight or fear of dying. Zoro didn't fear those things. Standing there watching her drop out of that window he was however scared shitless of losing her forever.

Robin had understood his fear and the reasoning behind it then just as she understood his love and the depth of it without him having to say a word. She could say 'I love you' as many times as she wished and utter a whole bunch of sentimental words but Zoro couldn't bring himself to reply and instead would kiss her passionately and was thankful when that was enough.

He could deny his attachment and initial attraction as much as he wanted. Robin knew the unspoken truths.


	12. Perseverance

_This is kind of blegh... but meh I'll post it anyways_

rating: T

**Perseverance**

Robin watched the way he pushed himself beyond his limits only to break them and set new ones he would then strive to break. He pushed his body further and further often leaving it broken bloodied and bruised but also satisfied. With each fight that he pushed himself further in and persevered he brought himself one step closer to his goal.

Robin watched hidden behind her book as he swung massive weights around with inhuman strength his hard-earned muscles rippling with the effort. Robin admired the grace with which he moved and the pure determination that fuelled him. He knew what he wanted and was going to push himself until he got it or failed trying.

Robin watched with a smile. She also knew what she wanted and was willing to sacrifice herself to get it. She wasn't talking about the True History, though she would give almost everything for it. What Robin was talking about was the force of nature in front of her.

Robin wanted Zoro. The feelings she felt for the swordsman were intricate and complex but what it all boiled down to was simple; desire. She desired the swordsman. She desired his love, his friendship, his support his everything. She wanted Zoro heart and soul just as she was prepared to offer up to him.

Robin closed her book that mysterious smile playing across her features. Just as she knew that Zoro would persevere in his goals she had faith that would persevere in hers.


	13. Fate

A sort of reply to **Perseverance**

* * *

rating: T

**Fate**

Zoro could feel her eyes on him but he ignored it. He was used to it by now since for the last couple of weeks she had watched him exercise discreetly from behind her books. She might have been a top-class assassin in a highly feared underground organization but as far as he was concerned she was making her observations much too obvious.

He told himself he didn't care that she was watching and it made no difference to him yet almost subconsciously he found himself swinging the weights with a bit more strength and adding on a dozen or so more reps to his regular regime. If she wanted to watch he was going to give her something to see.

As days wore on he noticed her gaze on him more often and not only when he was training and the few times he caught her eye there was something akin to desire twinkling in the pacific blue orbs. He wasn't sure if it was actually what he saw or simply what he wished to see either way he found her shapely body haunting his dreams. So he accepted it as fate when one night when he was on watch she stole across the empty deck and up into the crow's nest to join him.


	14. Of Jealousy and Handcuffs

This fic was based on the title which was suggested to me by **Vathany**. I hope you like it.

rating: T/M

* * *

**Of Jealousy and Handcuffs**

It had started with handcuffs.

Thick sea stone handcuffs imprisoning slender wrists. The decision was simple; save the woman. They all gave everything they had and then some and in the end the seemingly impossible mission was accomplished.

The experience had been enough to shake Zoro up and he had wasted no time in sharing his feelings with her. Thankfully she hadn't laughed and she had even felt the same way. Their unusual relationship had started from that point and they made it through several more harrowing adventures.

It was a couple months in and it was a lazy day aboard the Thousand Sunny. The girls were lounging on the upper deck taking in the sun's golden rays in barely there bikini's that didn't strain your imagination. Zoro had a bird's eye view from up in the crow's nest where he was doing his daily exercise regime. He set the heavy weights down and picked up his towel to wipe the sweat off his brow. A glance out the window had his calming blood pressure spiking again.

The perverted ero-cook was fawning over the ladies as usual his lecherous gaze taking in their bronzing skin doing his idiotic noodle dance. Even from the crow's nest Zoro could hear the cooing and when Sanji's eyes lingered on Robin's ample cleavage something filled Zoro and he nearly put his fist through the window. As it was the loud smack echoed through the air and most of the ship's inhabitants glanced up at where he stood fists clenched.

A shocking realization surged through Zoro causing him to whip away from the window. Roronoa Zoro was jealous.

Zoro picked his weights back up and started his regime all over again from the beginning. He trained as if he could sweat out the vile sentiments of jealousy. It of course didn't work and simply distracted him temporarily. He was going so hard that he didn't even notice the sudden addition of another presence in the room until it was already there. He spun around sharply to see Robin leaning against a wall a mysterious smile on those luscious lips.

She was still clad in only her bikini and the sight of her had his heart racing faster than any of his training. It wasn't just the bikini but the smile. Zoro knew that smile, that smile meant she was in a playful mood and he could only imagine what she had in store. The twinkle in her eyes said that she knew he was jealous and that she was going to have fun with it.

"Do you trust me Mr Swordsman?"

The way she said her nickname for him sent shivers down Zoro's spine and he nodded at her.

"Sorry what was the answer? I could always go find Mr Cook I'm sure he won't be afraid to be vocal."

The second the word cook passed her teasing lips Zoro had moved and was in front of her leaning forward his hands braced on either side of her before she finished the sentence. He growled low and dangerous but she merely laughed unaffected. The light tinkling sound shot straight to his groin and Zoro could feel himself becoming aroused.

"Well? Should I find him?" Robin asked her voice husky.

"Hell no."

"So do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Robin slipped out from under his arm and rooted through one of the benches giving Zoro a nice view of her ass. He let out a silent groan and it became crystal clear to him. This woman was going to be the end of him.

Robin found what she was looking for and turned around the object dangling from her index finger casually. Zoro's eyes widened and his jaw went slack. He had not been expecting this but judging from the smirk on her face she knew that.

"Still trust me?"

"Yes" he croaked out.

Robin walked towards him her hips swaying provocatively and trailed a finger lightly down his bare chest before hooking into the waist band of his pants and drawing him against her body. His nerve ends were tingling at the contact and he captured her mouth in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

"Hands up" she purred into his ear and he did as he was told.

He felt the cool metal on his wrists and the hollow click as his hands were handcuffed to a pole above his head. He was pressed against a wall and Robin began her slow torture. Hands skimming everywhere except his aching erection and today where her hands went her lips were sure to follow; nibbling then soothing with her tongue. All he could do was writhe and buck his hips up trying to make as much contact as possible. When needed Robin would sprout some extra hands to hold his hips in place so she could continue with her delicious torment.

By the time Robin took pity on him he couldn't see straight and was begging her to simply touch him. Her hand travelled down to lightly stroke at his erection her finger tracing along the pulsing vein and he let out a deep reverberating moan. Then she was wrapping her legs around his waist and impaling herself on him with a deep throated moan.

They moved together in perfect unison. Zoro bucking his hips upwards while Robin grinded down clutching at him so as not to fall. When he came it was with a blinding fracture of colours and an aching desire to hug her close.

Robin slid down his body with a satisfied smile. He looked up at the thin metal handcuffs encircling his powerful wrists. He knew that he could have easily broken out of them if he wanted to do but he also knew that Robin was aware of that so he hadn't.

It had ended with handcuffs.


	15. Here?

**Here?**

rating: T/M

The last thought that went through Zoro's mind was 'this can't happen here' but then his mind went blank and it no longer mattered where they were because all that mattered was that she not stop touching him. He had been hyperaware of where they were and who could just stumble upon them but as her slim hand enclosed around the erection he had been trying to ignore his awareness tunnelled in on his body and hers and no further.

Zoro had been on his way to the galley to get a glass of water when an arm had come from nowhere and pulled him back into the wall. He knew that no one was behind him so that could only mean one person. He heard the soft tinkle of her laugh before she walked around the corner a dangerous twinkle in her eye.

Robin pressed up against him, leaning them into the wall and caught his mouth in a deep kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and inquisitively explored the contours of the moist cavern. Her hand was snaking up under his shirt before Zoro could react pushing it up exposing his tanned chest. His hands were pinned above his head held by some handy extra arms that had suddenly appeared above his head. His shirt was yanked off and tossed carelessly behind her where Zoro realized anyone looking in their direction would be able to see it.

Robin moved to nuzzle his neck and the highly sensitive patch behind his left ear his earrings tinkling as she did. Zoro struggled to swallow a moan and ended up letting out a harsh whimper causing Robin to giggle. The laugh sent vibrations down his neck and straight to his groin. Her hands were quick to follow, pulling off his haramaki and hedging under his waistband.

"Not here" Zoro managed to gasp out but Robin just smiled before silencing him with her soft mouth.

There wasn't even as much as some shadows to conceal them but Zoro was helpless to stop her. With his hands held securely above his head and her lips on his he could do nothing but bite back heady moans. Robin's hand slipped into his pants and Zoro's hips bucked unwillingly, then the blinding pleasure came along with the lack of interest in their surroundings.

Robin worked quickly bringing him to his peak with a few skilful flicks of her wrist, teasing him to the edge over and over until he was ready to explode with the pressure. When he finally came it was with an intense euphoria that he knew was a combination of the risk and the woman who was constantly forcing him to take them. Aware that his arms were no longer restrained he pulled Robin close loving the way she sank into him and slanted his mouth over hers. In the back of his mind he registered approaching footsteps and an aggravated cry.

"Shitty swordsman tossing his crap everywhere."


	16. I'll Stand By You

_For __**beserkerbeast**__. I hope you enjoy it and this is kinda what you had in mind._

rating: T

**I'll Stand By You**

Zoro winced as Chopper dabbed at the wound with some sort of antiseptic liquid that stung like a bitch. His head was light from the loss of blood that had flowed steadily out of his open wound even when he had clutched his balled up t-shirt to it in a vain attempt to staunch the flow. When he had stumbled back on to the Thousand Sunny the edges of his vision were black and he had heard Chopper frantic cries for a doctor before everything went black and he had fallen to the floor.

When Zoro had come to he was in Chopper's infirmary a searing pain in his side the tiny doctor at work cleaning it out and stitching it up. He let his eyes travel the room as Chopper worked and was surprised to see another patient lying on a bed.

"Robin!" he called out his voice raspy.

Seeing the long slender frame of the archaeologist sprawled on the table her raven dark hair fanned out around her pale face had Zoro struggling to sit up. Chopper immediately shifted into his human form and pushed him back down flat holding him there.

"I need to finish your stitches Zoro lie down. Robin is fine; just tired." Chopper assured him.

With a sigh of relief Zoro relaxed again and allowed Chopper to finish with his stitches. He was slightly embarrassed by his overreaction to seeing Robin; he realized belatedly that there had been no signs of damage on her body and that her breathing had been the even one of sleep. Chopper placed a bandage over the stitches while passing on the usual medical instructions to not exercise or train until he was given the go ahead.

"Also you've lost a lot of blood, too much and you might drift in and out of consciousness for the next..."

Zoro never heard the rest of Chopper's sentence for his vision started to blur and he was out in a few more seconds. The reindeer cleaned up the mess he had made and quietly left the room he knew that Luffy and the others would be eager to know how the swordsman was doing.

The next time Zoro came to he felt a cool hand in his and he turned his foggy head to see Robin sitting on a chair beside him a book in her lap. He curled his fingers around her hand and she looked at him with a tired smile. The fight had been unexpected, their breakfast interrupted by canon fire and it had been a brutal few hours after that. He had been aware of Robin fighting off a bunch of the attackers on the upper deck but he hadn't been worried; he knew she could handle herself. It wasn't long after the attack started that Zoro had crossed over to the enemy's ship to slice through anyone he could find. Unfortunately one particularly brutish guy had found him with a gun. He had taken the bullet in his side and managed to cut the bastard down and get back to the Sunny but he hadn't seen Robin anywhere.

"Hey" Robin said softly

"How long was I out?"

Zoro noticed that she was about half way through the book in her lap and he knew she hadn't started it yet this morning since she had finished her last book while on watch the night before.

"About 12 hours" Robin replied with a glance at the clock on the wall.

Zoro wasn't that surprised that it had been that long, he had been pretty exhausted after the fight and sleeping was still his top way of recuperating. He figured she had stayed for at least some of that 12 hours and wondered how much of it.

"How long have you been here?"

"I haven't left since I helped Chopper bring you here. I did fall asleep though when Chopper was fixing you up."

Zoro couldn't believe that she had stayed the whole time, after all Chopper must have assured everyone he was stabilized so she could have left. On top of it all she sounded apologetic for having fallen asleep when she was clearly still exhausted.

"Why don't you lie down with me?"

"I don't want to knock your side."

"Come over to the other side then."

Zoro moved closer to the edge of the bed creating space for her between his body and the wall. Robin still hesitated but Zoro didn't care about his injury it would heal like all his other ones right now he wanted to hold her close and reassure himself that they were both still there.

"Please"

Finally Robin gave in and placing her book on the chair she gracefully climbed over him settling on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her close her head resting on his shoulder. He turned his head to inhale the sweet scent of her hair and let out a small sigh. Robin's hand came to rest on his chest idly tracing his scar in a manner that Zoro was already used to and loved.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

Robin was quiet and Zoro waited for an answer and when none came he gently nudged her with his shoulder in an affectionate plea for one.

"I was... worried. Scared when I saw you with all that blood unconscious on the deck."

"Hey that was nothing. Barely a scratch for the amount it bled" Zoro said lightly in an attempt to reassure her.

"No it wasn't Zoro. I know you're strong but still..."

"I know. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere yet but I know how you feel. When I woke up and saw you laying on the table my heart stopped."

"I can't lose you. It took me so long to find nakama like this crew and someone who understands me like you do. Someone who could see past all my defences and give me hope, a reason to live."

"You'll never lose me Robin. Just like I haven't lost Kuina's friendship and determination you will never lose my love and you need to never lose that hope no matter what happens to me."

"Promise?" Robin asked her voice trembling exposing her deepest fears to him.

In that moment Robin wasn't the mature, together older woman the crew all knew her to be. Her fears and blind love for him showed her as the vulnerable young woman that she shielded from a world who sought to destroy her. Zoro knew he couldn't promise anything other than his love, whether he remained with her after death was up to her but that's not what Robin needed right now. So instead he tilted her head up and gently kissed her. Zoro kissed her with every ounce of his heart and soul; pouring all of his love into this one brief contact to reassure the woman in his arms of the love that was everlasting.

When he pulled away she smiled shakily up at him and rested her head back on his shoulder. He held her close as they both drifted to sleep finding assurance in each other's embrace.


	17. Afternoon Reading

_Well this is my attempt at Playmode Zoro since it was heavily requested. I hope it turned out alright and not too ooc._

**Afternoon Reading**

rating: T flirting with M

The sea was calm without another ship in sight, a slight breeze fluttering the jolly roger and cooling the hot air. Robin sighed contentedly lounging in her favourite spot on deck with a book in hand. She flipped the page pausing to glance out at the horizon and as she did a soft breeze blew by flipping several more pages. With a silent chuckle she flipped back to the page she was on and continued to read.

It wasn't long before another breeze; this one slightly stronger came and once again upset the pages of her book. She looked up surprised but the sudden wind had disappeared and there was nothing unusual going on. Sanji was picking tangerines under Nami's watchful and slightly mischievous eye, Zoro was doing his katas, Usopp was fishing with Luffy and Chopper and Franky was below deck working out a kink in one of his systems. All in all everyone was in place so to speak. With a slight frown she once again righted the page and continued with her reading.

This happened several more times, a mysterious wind would come and disturb her pages and when she looked up everyone was busy as usual with no sign of a wind. Finally after the fifth time Robin gave up and headed below deck to her room book in hand. When she disappeared below deck blades flashed one last time sending a gust of wind towards the now empty deck chair.

Once in her room Robin immediately noticed the note on her pillow. She crossed over to it and picked up the small note. It simply said _Liar's tell Tall tales._ She flipped it over but there was nothing else scrawled on the piece of paper. It was some sort of clue that she needed to figure out and it wasn't too hard to deduce that it was about Usopp. So with an amused grin she tossed the book lightly on to her bed and headed back up on deck to where they boys were fishing.

"Tell me another adventure Usopp" Chopper said enthusiastically ignorant of the fishing pole in his hand.

"Well, just the other night when I was on watch there was a surprise attack."

"Really?"

"Yes. I wasn't afraid for even a moment even though there were two Sea Kings which were as high as the crow's nest!"

"Wow!" Chopper and Luffy exclaimed in unison.

Robin laughed lightly but walked away from the trio and headed to the crow's nest. Since it was the only location in his tale she figured it was the best choice also the word tall had been capitalized. With a glance around the deck she noticed everyone was where she had left them to go below deck, shrugging she quickly climbed up into the enclosed crow's nest. She immediately scanned the small room for a note or something else that would qualify as a clue. Finally she saw it written on the window _qmariuua_. It was obviously her clue she just had to figure it out. 'Qmariuua' was not a word in any language she knew and she could safely say there wasn't a language one of the Strawhats knew that she didn't. So she set to work rearranging the letters to reveal the next clue. A couple minutes later she was heading down to the aquarium.

When she entered the room below deck she immediately noticed a small note taped to the glass of the aquarium. She crossed over to it curious as to what the next clue might be. Just as she was about to peel the note off the glass she was hit in the back of her neck with a stream of water, she whirled around to see Zoro leaning in the doorway with a smirk on his lips and a water gun dangling from his finger.

She chose to ignore the swordsman and his toy and turned back to the note but once again she was hit with a stream of water. Robin turned back around slowly water dripping down her back and under her blouse. Zoro still wore a confident smirk and he laughed at her serious expression. Robin struggled to maintain her composure and seriousness but Zoro just looked too cheerful and she couldn't help but smile.

"Mr Swordsman I'm in the middle of something" she said calmly.

"No you're not." He replied cheekily.

"Yes I am there are these clues..."

"I know, I put them there but it's taking too long so you can stop"

Zoro's confession was mildly surprising to Robin. She figured it had been him since the others were either involved, wouldn't have bothered with it or would have made much more flowery clues for her to follow. Yet she had been unwilling to believe that it was Zoro planting these fun clues for her since this playful side of his personality so seldom came out.

"Maybe I want to finish the clues Mr Swordsman" she teased lightly.

Robin's teasing was rewarded with a pout that looked so out of place on the handsome swordsman's face yet at the same time was irresistibly adorable. Wryly she thought that he had been spending too much time with a certain captain but conceded anyways.

"So where did the final clue lead to?"

"Your room" Zoro answered with a satisfied smirk.

Robin chuckled lightly thinking of how she would have wandered all over the ship only to end up back in her room. Meanwhile Zoro had tossed the water gun aside and was currently heading her direction. He approached her like a panther stalking its prey a predatory glint in his emerald eyes. The intensity of his gaze had her rooted to the spot and she watched him get closer as desire bubbled up within her. He was in front of her, his body pressing firmly into hers, arms placed possessively on either side of her head and Robin could do nothing but stare at him her body pressing back into his.

Zoro lowered her head and captured her mouth in a deep kiss that bordered on savage. His teeth nipped at her lower lip and he sucked gently on her tongue while his hands trailed down her arms raising them above her head. With one large hand he pinned her hands against the glass of the aquarium as he broke off the kiss and attacked her neck biting and soothing his way down to her pulse. Zoro nipped her pulse and Robin couldn't help but let out a pleasurable moan. By now her heart was pounding in her ears and her blood was rushing through her screaming with desire. His free hand moved and expertly unfastened her shirt and then her bra releasing her hands only to pull of the clothing before capturing them above her head again.

Zoro's mouth blazed a white-hot trail over her skin and she let out a breathless gasp as his tongue flicked over her sensitive skin. Wanting to touch him, to feel the smoothness of his skin under her fingertips she grew a hand from the glass and slipped it under the hem of Zoro's shirt. She had no sooner skimmed the hard stomach when Zoro bit down hard on the sensitive flesh of hers. The pain shot through Robin but it was a delicious sort of pain and she looked down at Zoro with half-lidded eyes.

"No cheating" he said huskily and so the extra hand disappeared in a flourish of petals.

So Robin submitted herself over to Zoro's desire and he loved her so completely that all she could do was gasp and let out breathless moans of pleasure. His hands and mouth were hot on her skin and it didn't take him long to remove the remainder of her clothing so that she was naked and writhing against the aquarium under his touch. Zoro drew it out until Robin couldn't even think straight she was so crazed with desire. He drew her to her peak until all that mattered was that he enter her immediately.

When Zoro finally pushed into her she clamped around him as the pleasure nearly short-circuited her system and all she could do was move with him increasing the tempo and force until they both went tumbling over the edge in a blinding rush of ecstasy.

They lay on the floor sweaty limbs entangled both trying to regain their breath and slow their heartbeats. Robin was exhausted; every muscle in her body was aching in a delicious way and her stomach smarted from where Zoro had bit her but none of that mattered. She lay there in a semi-dreamlike state of bliss listening to the beating of her lover's heart.

Zoro moved slightly stretching an arm out to grab something and she was surprised to see him hold up the water gun. He pointed it up away from them and pumped out a few squirts so that the water fell back down on their flushed bodies. Robin chuckled as the cold water splashed off of them and curled further into Zoro. This definitely beat reading.


	18. All's Fair in Love and War

_Inspiration came from The Mask of Zorro. Playmode Zoro strikes again._

**All's Fair in Love and War**

rating: T

The Thousand Sunny was docked outside a small village, they had stopped for just the afternoon so they could re-stock without upsetting the log pose. Most of the crew had gone into town to gather supplies or explore, Zoro had volunteered to guard the ship.

Robin must have gotten back from the bookstore early since Zoro was only half way through his exercises when he spotted her heading below deck to her room. She reappeared a few minutes later leaning against the rail and watching him with a mysterious smile. Her azure eyes twinkled and Zoro got the distinct feeling that she was having a laugh at his expense. Ever since she had discovered his jealousy her twinkling eyes seemed to mock him.

As he thought back to that afternoon an idea popped into his head. With a grin that would have the most hardened criminal worried he pivoted slightly so that he was facing Robin. He slowly drew his katana and took a deep breath in. On the exhale his blades flashed in a quick succession of movements. He re-sheathed the precious blades with a smirk; the sound of the katana sliding into place was quickly followed by a feminine gasp.

The careful and precise cuts of Zoro's blades had managed to pop the buttons of Robin's top and without the buttons done up the tube top had fallen away leaving Robin standing on the deck topless. Her hands quickly crossed to cover her breasts but not before Zoro took the time to admire her figure.

"Luffy! Get back here and carry this." Nami's voice called out dangerously close.

Robin quickly snatched her top off the ground wrapping it around her chest but there were too many too small buttons and the rest of the crew was too close. Zoro threw her a smug smirk before tossing over his own discarded t-shirt. Robin slipped on the shirt gathering up the hem and twisting it into a knot exposing a few inches of flat, toned stomach.

She had no sooner secured the knot when Luffy came sailing over the edge landing with a crash against the weights Zoro had out. The rest of the crew soon followed and Zoro continued with his training. He caught Nami's raised eyebrow at Robin's shirt but he simply smirked.

He knew he was going to pay for it later but honestly he was looking forward to it.


	19. I'll Stand By You 2

_An edited version since I wasn't thrilled with the dialogue near the end._

rating: T

**I'll Stand By You**

Zoro winced as Chopper dabbed at the wound with some sort of antiseptic liquid that stung like a bitch. His head was light from the loss of blood that had flowed steadily out of his open wound even when he had clutched his balled up t-shirt to it in a vain attempt to staunch the flow. When he had stumbled back on to the Thousand Sunny the edges of his vision were black and he had heard Chopper frantic cries for a doctor before everything went black and he had fallen to the floor.

When Zoro had come to he was in Chopper's infirmary a searing pain in his side the tiny doctor at work cleaning it out and stitching it up. He let his eyes travel the room as Chopper worked and was surprised to see another patient lying on a bed.

"Robin!" he called out his voice raspy.

Seeing the long slender frame of the archaeologist sprawled on the table her raven dark hair fanned out around her pale face had Zoro struggling to sit up. Chopper immediately shifted into his human form and pushed him back down flat holding him there.

"I need to finish your stitches Zoro lie down. Robin is fine; just tired." Chopper assured him.

With a sigh of relief Zoro relaxed again and allowed Chopper to finish with his stitches. He was slightly embarrassed by his overreaction to seeing Robin; he realized belatedly that there 

had been no signs of damage on her body and that her breathing had been the even one of sleep. Chopper placed a bandage over the stitches while passing on the usual medical instructions to not exercise or train until he was given the go ahead.

"Also you've lost a lot of blood, too much and you might drift in and out of consciousness for the next..."

Zoro never heard the rest of Chopper's sentence for his vision started to blur and he was out in a few more seconds. The reindeer cleaned up the mess he had made and quietly left the room he knew that Luffy and the others would be eager to know how the swordsman was doing.

The next time Zoro came to he felt a cool hand in his and he turned his foggy head to see Robin sitting on a chair beside him a book in her lap. He curled his fingers around her hand and she looked at him with a tired smile. The fight had been unexpected, their breakfast interrupted by canon fire and it had been a brutal few hours after that. He had been aware of Robin fighting off a bunch of the attackers on the upper deck but he hadn't been worried; he knew she could handle herself. It wasn't long after the attack started that Zoro had crossed over to the enemy's ship to slice through anyone he could find. Unfortunately one particularly brutish guy had found him with a gun. He had taken the bullet in his side and managed to cut the bastard down and get back to the Sunny but he hadn't seen Robin anywhere.

"Hey" Robin said softly

"How long was I out?"

Zoro noticed that she was about half way through the book in her lap and he knew she hadn't started it yet this morning since she had finished her last book while on watch the night before.

"About 12 hours" Robin replied with a glance at the clock on the wall.

Zoro wasn't that surprised that it had been that long, he had been pretty exhausted after the fight and sleeping was still his top way of recuperating. He figured she had stayed for at least some of that 12 hours and wondered how much of it.

"How long have you been here?"

"I haven't left since I helped Chopper bring you here. I did fall asleep though when Chopper was fixing you up."

Zoro couldn't believe that she had stayed the whole time, after all Chopper must have assured everyone he was stabilized so she could have left. On top of it all she sounded apologetic for having fallen asleep when she was clearly still exhausted.

"Why don't you lie down with me?"

"I don't want to knock your side."

"Come over to the other side then."

Zoro moved closer to the edge of the bed creating space for her between his body and the wall. Robin still hesitated but Zoro didn't care about his injury it would heal like all his other ones right now he wanted to hold her close and reassure himself that they were both still there.

"Please"

Finally Robin gave in and placing her book on the chair she gracefully climbed over him settling on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her close her head resting on his shoulder. He turned his head to inhale the sweet scent of her hair and let out a small sigh. Robin's hand came to rest on his chest idly tracing his scar in a manner that Zoro was already used to and loved.

Yet despite the familiarity of her hands on his chest her body was stiff in his embrace and Zoro could tell she was fighting with some emotion. Zoro reached his hand over to brush her hair out of her face but he had forgotten about his freshly stitched up side and the motion pulled at the wound causing him to let out a strangled hiss. At the painful noise Robin stiffened even more in his arms and her hand stilled.

"You okay?" Zoro asked his voice tender.

Robin stayed silent the only response was her fingers gripping into his chest. Zoro waited but still she said nothing so he gently nudged her with his shoulder in a silent plea for her to let him in. Finally Robin moved in his arms relaxing the merest fraction of a bit and looked up at him the usual shield guarding her expression down. He looked into her normally crystal blue eyes which were now darkened with fatigue and worry.

It hit Zoro that she had been worried about him, afraid of losing him just like he had been afraid of losing her. Her eyes pleaded with his, beseeching reassurance that he would still be there come what may. Her pain filled eyes were begging him to survive the next fight as well and to keep on surviving. She didn't want him to leave her and he wished that he never would have to. One solitary tear slipped down her cheek the only outward show of her pain and fears and the sight broke Zoro's once hardened heart.

In that moment Robin wasn't the mature, together older woman the crew all knew her to be. Her fears and blind love for him showed her as the vulnerable young woman that she shielded from a world who sought to destroy her. Zoro knew he couldn't promise anything other than his love, so he tilted her head up and gently kissed her. Zoro kissed her with every ounce of his heart and soul; pouring all of his love into this one brief contact to reassure the woman in his arms of the love that was everlasting.

When he pulled away she smiled shakily up at him and rested her head back on his shoulder. He held her close as they both drifted to sleep finding assurance in each other's embrace.


	20. Symphony

_Lyrics by Jessica Riddle. Story by me. Characters by Oda._

_rating: T_

**Symphony**

_I have a foot to wrestle, under the table.  
And he will keep my toes warm late at night.  
And I have a leg to pretzel while we're watching cable.  
And he will wrap around me tight._

She loved it when his foot found hers under the table tangling together in a simple action that reminded her he was there. That he was hers.

_I have a sexy stomach to run my fingers along.  
And he'll take off his shirt and drive me wild.  
And I have an arm to hold me, and he's so strong.  
And he will flex it with a smile._

When they were lying together she would trail her finger down the length of his scar the smoothness of the jagged scar passing below her fingertips. Her fingers trailing over strong muscles.

When he was training his shirt would come off and her eyes would be drawn to his strong body the fluid motions of his exercises hypnotic. He would catch her eye and smirk because he knew she was his.

_You make me happy, when I feel too much.  
And when my hands are cold, you warm them up.  
And I'm not worried, when you're not around.  
And I hear symphonies...without a sound.  
Without a sound._

Since he entered her life everything seemed just a little bit brighter. He gave her hope and the chance at happiness.

_I have two lips to tell me that I am loved.  
And he will kiss me till I can't move at all.  
And I have two eyes to melt me, I can't get enough.  
And he makes me want to fall._

She knew she wouldn't hear the words come from his lips but he showed her in other ways. His love was in his kisses that left her breathless and when she looked into his eyes she knew it to be true.

_You make me happy, when I feel too much.  
And when my hands are cold, you warm them up.  
And I'm not worried, when you're not around.  
And I hear symphonies...without a sound._

When everything threatened to overwhelm her coming too fast and too hard he would take her in his arms and everything would be okay. He was her life support, his love keeping her sane.

_I love you.  
I love you._

She loved him like none other with everything in her because he was her everything.

_You make me happy, when I feel too much.  
And when my hands are cold, you warm them up.  
And I'm not worried, when you're not around.  
And I hear symphonies..._

When he smiled at her she found her pulse racing and her heart beating that much faster. A simple look could make her knees weak and throughout it all she could hear the music of her life playing in her head like a symphony.

_I hear symphonies...  
And I hear symphonies...  
Without a sound._


	21. His

_This is a bit of a follow up to __**All's Fair in Love & War**__ and don't worry Galleta Robin's revenge will come I am just stuck on it at the moment._

_rating: T_

**His**

The action had been simple, the message behind it clear. Anyone on the ship at that moment could easily see it; he had made sure of that. It was his without a doubt. Everything about it screamed his being. The simplicity of the colour and style as well as the scent. A scent which was unmistakeably him clinging to the thin fabric. The second she pulled it over her head the message was transmitted loud and clear.

She was his.

She didn't argue the fact because she knew it was true. He held her heart in his calloused hands and she wasn't going to pretend otherwise. However this didn't stop her from bending it slightly, twisting the fabric to show her own style coming through. She took something that was thoroughly him and added her own twist to it. She easily smiled at the others despite the glaring message because she knew she could have her fun later.

He might have marked her as his in this primitive manner but he was just as easily hers and her mind was already consulting with her imagination on a way to exploit it.


	22. Sweet Revenge

_Alas Robin's long awaited revenge is here. Enjoy my amazing readers._

rating: T perhaps M depending on how delicate you are

**Sweet Revenge**

He had known something was going to happen it was to be expected. He had even been crazy enough to look forward to it. He should have known better and he never should have let his guard down.

He had been sprawled on the desk taking his usual afternoon nap when she had struck. He had woken up and stretched out languidly enjoying the pull on his tired muscles then he heard it not loud but said clearly without any hesitation.

"Diez Fleurs"

Before he could react ten arms had sprouted out of the floor around him, five on either side and clamped down on him so he could not move. He lifted his head and saw long legs that stretched upwards only partially covered by a pair of short shorts. She wore no shoes, her feet bare the nails painted a vibrant purple. She stood over him a smile playing on her lips and he knew he was in trouble.

"Just can't keep your hands off me can you?" he tossed out with a smirk.

Robin didn't even bother to reply only tossing him a smirk of her own. She bent down beside him and gave him a long, lingering kiss without loosening the grip she had on him. Her hand 

trailed down his chest and Zoro kissed her back with everything he had wishing he could run his hands through her hair or over her toned body.

He heard the tear first then he felt her hands on his bare chest a finger flicking a nipple causing him to moan. When she broke the kiss he saw that Robin had ripped his shirt down the center. He couldn't help but be surprised that she had managed to rip it so effortlessly. He didn't have time to marvel over the fact however since coherent thoughts were pushed out of his mind as her tongue slid over his chest her teeth nipping at the flesh as she travelled lower and lower. Somehow it didn't surprise him when a few seconds later he was left in only his boxers and a half-ripped shirt his evident erection raging. Robin placed a kiss against his cock and even though it was through the cotton of his boxers his blood pressure skyrocketed. The heat of her mouth passed through the fabric and Zoro couldn't hold back a deep throated moan.

"Oh god. Robin. Please." He panted as she stroked him still with his boxers on.

The added friction they provided was making him come undone and he wished for nothing more than release and yet Robin wouldn't give it to him. In a split second her hands and mouth had gone from being everywhere at once to gone. He let out a moan that was almost a whine and was about to plead with her to continue when he realized his restraints were gone and Robin with them.

Cursing Zoro pushed himself up and looked around the deck but the dark haired archaeologist was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh he got up and headed toward the men's quarters but before he could get there Sanji stuck his head out of the galley calling for dinner.

Zoro didn't have time to get away before Luffy came shooting by stopping suddenly at the dishevelled sight Zoro presented.

"Zoro what happened to your shirt?"

"Aaah! Zoro was attacked!" Chopper cried who had arrived by that time.

Zoro took off for the men's quarters to change and deal with his problem before everyone else started asking questions. The others tended to be a bit more perceptive. As he rushed away he swore he could hear Robin's amused giggle trailing after him.

_**an:**__ is it just me or is this a bit kinky? Also in my brain after dinner they call a truce and have lots of wild hot passionate sex that is way too kinky and erotic for me to write._


	23. Love at First Sight

_rating: T_

**Love at First Sight**

If anyone asked him he would deny it, anyone except her that is. She was frequently becoming the exceptions to his absolutes and he found it increasingly difficult to lie to her. On those rare occasions on which he did lie something would pass through her azure eyes and he had the sneaking suspicion she knew the truth. The truth was however that he did believe in love at first sight.

He didn't consider himself highly romantic but he knew love at first sight to exist because it had happened to him. The others might not think it true after all nothing in his demeanour had shown such affection for her when they first clapped eyes on each other. That would have been problematic however since they were enemies.

Their first encounter had been rather frustrating, she had perched herself so comfortably on the rail of the Going Merry. The moment he saw her there had been a tingling at the base of his neck that had spread out through his body like rapid fire reaching all of his extremities in a complete awareness.

His immediate response hadn't been love, no his initial understanding of the feeling had been recognition of her as a serious threat. It had been months after that first encounter before he realized that tingling awareness was his soul calling out to hers, his entire body screaming its love. He believed with absolute certainty that it had been love at first sight it had just taken his head awhile to understand what his heart was saying and what his body had instinctively recognized.


	24. Coffee Cake and Cocoa Kisses

rating: T

**Coffee Cake and Cocoa Kisses**

"God damn flour!"

Zoro swore loudly as a cloud of the offensive stuff settled down, coating everything in a thin film of white. Looking around the kitchen he cringed and could only hope he'd get it picked up before Sanji returned. The place was literally a war zone, a war between Zoro and the kitchen leaving the battlefield littered with casualties and Zoro didn't want to stop to think how bad it was. There was a bag of flour overturned on the floor and white powder was spilling forward in a pile. There were bowls and spoons and measuring cups littered over every surface and the fridge had quite literally been ransacked.

He took a step towards the mixing bowl, fighting the urge to draw his katana and slice it to scrap pieces. As he walked he felt an egg shell crunch under his foot and he hopped back only to step in a puddle of milk coming from an overturned milk carton.

"Shit!"

He cursed as he lost his footing, falling to his ass he heard something squish under him and he had a feeling it was the yogurt he had knocked over earlier. He buried his head in his hands with a groan and thought that at least things couldn't get worse. Boy was he wrong, because just then a bowl that had been balanced precariously chose that moment to slip to the side, tumbling over and landing with a thud on his shoulder. Of course in its descent it had managed to spill all of its contents and Zoro's head and shoulders were now covered in a dusting of sugar and cocoa powder.

And if that wasn't bad enough he heard the door swing open, followed by a startled gasp. Zoro knew that gasp, he recognized the soft pitch and he could just picture her lips falling open slightly in surprise. No doubt her eyes were sparkling with amusement and any second now there's be that sweet tinkling laugh that churned his insides.

The laugh came and he turned to glare menacingly. However menacing was hard to pull off when you were covered head to toe in baking supplies and sitting in a blob of yogurt.

"Swordsman-san, what are you doing?" she asked lightly.

"Knitting a sweater. What's it look like." He snapped bitterly.

She laughed again and crossed over to a cookbook he had propped open. The pages were now splattered with god knows what and he was pretty sure Sanji was going to kill him. This had been a stupid idea, he never should have even considered it in the first place. This plan was backfiring on him so completely that he expected her to laugh haughtily at him and stalk out of the kitchen at any moment.

"You're trying to make a coffee cake?"

Now that didn't sound haughty at all. It sounded curious and almost touched.

"Trying being the operative word." He replied still not having moved from the floor.

"Was it supposed to be for me?"

"Happy anniversary" he said softly, his cheeks burning.

Robin crossed back over to where he sat and slid down gracefully so she was sitting in his lap, her legs off to the side. She smiled lovingly at him and there was a suspicious moisture in her eyes which he chose wisely to ignore. Her hand reached out to gently caress his face, her thumb sliding along his cheekbone before moving to lightly brush across his lips. Robin slowly lowered her head to meet his, their lips connecting in a sweet kiss with the hint of cocoa. As she kissed him slowly Zoro could feel all her love coming through in the simple gesture and he tried to convey the same thing back to her. Maybe this plan wasn't backfiring quite so bad after all.

She pulled back and whispered thank you softly in his ear before drawing her tongue up his neck and over his chin. She placed hungry kisses across his cheeks, her tongue darting out to lick his skin and he sighed, holding her tight. When she came back to his mouth he kissed her with passion and his tongue slid in tangoing with her own. The taste of sugar and cocoa hit him and he realized she's been licking some of the powder off of him. The taste was alluring and mixed in with her own unique tang, positively intoxicating.

They continued to kiss, nice slow and long kisses, full of tongue and passion but neither pushed to move it to the next level. They were locked in an embrace when the kitchen door swung open a second time. A strangled sound reached their ears and was soon followed by a pitiful "holy shit!" Robin and Zoro broke apart and re-directed their attention to the door. There in the frame in a mini coma was Sanji, he stared ahead without blinking, apparently without seeing. His mouth moved up and down slowly but no sound escaped. Zoro wasn't sure whether it was the state of the kitchen or him and Robin kissing that had caused this reaction but either way he figured they should probably get the kitchen cleaned soon.

"I should probably clean this up, sorry about your cake."

"It's the thought that counts."

Then they shared one last cocoa kiss before moving to clean up the colossal mess.


	25. Roller Coaster

_rating: T_

**Roller coaster**

Zoro had learned that a relationship with Robin was like a rollercoaster ride.

He had stood in line for a long time waiting for his chance. The first time they had met she had been Crocodile's girl. Once she had joined the crew it had taken her awhile to let her guard down and let him in.

But eventually his time came and they began that steady, anticipatory first climb. Things got better and they had become closer. However like a roller coaster there were both ups and downs.

Some of the downs were only minor and turned out to only lead to a bigger up in the end. Skypeia was one of those cases. Robin's encounter with Enel had been dangerous and threatened to end things then and there. Instead when Robin had heard about his reaction to her electrocution she had been highly appreciative and Zoro wasn't soon going to be forgetting that night.

Their relationship was filled with ups and downs, and he was often thrown for a loop. You never knew when an unexpected turn was going to be thrown your way to stir things up. But no matter how far down they went, and the events at Water 7 had tested this, they always managed to pull through, to pull up.

As far as Zoro was concerned he was content to sit there and see what happened next. It was the ride of his life and he had never once regretted getting on.


	26. Subconscious Thrills

_Was I bad enough G? You inspire me._

_pairing: ZoRo, mentions of others  
rating: T_

**Subconscious Thrills**

When she woke up Robin would blame Nami and their conversation earlier in the afternoon for the odd turn her subconscious took while she slumbered peacefully in the sun on the deck. While she was sleeping she was simply content to let her imagination be bad

In her dream she was in a bath house, it was large and magnificently decorated with both outdoor and indoor baths. She lounged in the heated water resting her head on a smooth rock behind her, content to let all of her stress soak away. She wasn't the only one in the indoor bath and every now and then soft giggles would make their way to her ears. She didn't question the strange assortment of women surrounding her, it seemed natural. Cracking one eye open lazily she saw the twins from Franky's crew splashing water at each other playfully their laughter light and relaxed.

"There room for one more?" The sultry voice of Miss Doublefinger called out.

"Of course, there's a 100 beli fee though." The spunky navigator quipped, holding her hand out for the money.

Robin watched as Miss Doublefinger pulled some bills out of her towel, since that was all she was wearing and handed it over to Nami. After accepting the money Nami turned to Robin with a triumphant grin.

"I told you this was a good idea."

Robin could only chuckle as Nami stored the money somewhere and Miss Doublefinger stepped into the warm water, her hips moving in an exaggerated sway. She continued to soak there for another minute or so before the air seemed to chill around her and she glanced accusingly at Perona. The ghost princess simply shrugged her shoulders in an "it isn't me" gesture. Robin took that as her cue to leave the baths. Slowly she stood up water rushing down her now rosy skin.

"Where are you going?" an achingly familiar voice called out.

"To the outdoor bath, I'm getting a chill."

"Be careful."

Robin nodded and smiled at the face that so resembled her own. If it hadn't been for the striking white hair she would have sworn she was looking into a mirror. Stepping out of the bath she wrapped a fluffy white blanket around her figure, turning around to say goodbye she stared confused as the other women disappeared into mist and steam leaving her alone.

She didn't think much of it however and left on her trek to find the outdoor baths. She seemed to walk through countless rooms each one promising to lead her to the outside only to end up in a new room. She passed through rooms filled with swords and katana, shivering slightly as memories of sex-filled evenings echoed in her mind. Eventually she ducked through a short entranceway and found herself in the glaring light of day. The sun shone brightly and she felt her body heat up almost unbearably. Looking down she was surprised to see she had on a long coat that looked reassuringly familiar.

The familiarity of the coat niggled at her subconscious and she couldn't quite figure out why. It was right there on the edge of her consciousness but just as she thought she could latch on to it the niggling sensation disappeared and she looked down to see herself wrapped in the towel once again.

She was pulled out of her musings by the sound of laughter, deep and rich coming from some mysterious area somewhere nearby. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound, trying to determine where it was coming from. The more she focused on it the more distinct it became and suddenly it was as if it was right beside her. Whipping her eyes open she realized that she was now beside one of the outdoors baths, this one for the males as indicated by the occupants.

Robin stared slack-jawed, something she almost never did, at the scene in front of her. It wasn't that unusual really. There were a handful of males relaxing in the baths much like she had been earlier. They were more animated however and as she watched the green-haired man let out another bellow of laughter. She followed the swordsman's gaze to the lanky captain who was perched on the edge of the baths his feet dangling in. She wasn't sure why he wasn't in the water, if she had been in surely so could he. Either way he was currently doing his impression of the cook which had everyone but the cook amused.

The actions themselves weren't that odd but it occurred to Robin that the people that were present and getting along was a bit unusual. There was of course the swordsman whose impressive figure was being displayed partially out of water partially under the surprisingly clear liquid. It wasn't something Robin hadn't seen before and she knew this was an image from memory and not imagination. She allowed her eyes to wander over his toned body, feasting on the tanned skin that she knew had a slightly salty taste to it. As she admired her lover's body someone sidled closer to him, the other man draped a muscled arm across Zoro's broad shoulders and Robin watched as his mess of raven locks moved closer to the spiky green head. She didn't need to see the tattoo running down his arm, nor the one on his decidedly sexy back to know this man was none other than Portgas D. Ace.

She had heard rumours about the logia user especially concerning a certain marine captain turned commodore. Whether they were true or not it wasn't the marine on his mind now as his tongue slipped out to lick a hot trail up the corded muscles of Zoro's neck. Robin briefly wondered if she should be jealous but the sight was too intoxicating for her to care. Zoro tilted his head back to allow for better access and Robin recognized the moan of pleasure that escaped his lips. The growl that reached her ears next was new and unfamiliar and she immediately placed it as belonging to the marine. She hadn't noticed his presence earlier which was both shocking and understandable. The man had a definite aura around him that spoke of power and determination.

Robin meant to watch the scene unfold, curious to see Zoro's reaction as well as Ace's but instead her gaze was inexplicably drawn over to the other end of the baths where Luffy was currently sporting several new bumps. Beside him Sanji lounged with a cigarette dangling from his lips. She saw the almost yearning look he shot Ace and the heavy drag on the cigarette that followed it. As interesting as the look was it wasn't the reason she had been drawn over there, scanning the remaining men in the baths she immediately knew why.

There sitting beside the red-haired man who was mocking Luffy and affectionately calling him 'anchor' was the man who had haunted her dreams for years. The man who had been her first lover in the truest sense of the word. This was the man, the enigma who had shown her countless afternoons and nights filled with love, exploration and lots and lots of desire. He wasn't even looking in her direction, it seemed his focus was on the red head, but she could feel his eyes burning through her, peering into her soul.

She had always loved his eyes, not just because they were unusual in both colour and shape but because of the way he saw her. People called him hawk-eyes because of their appearance but Robin knew they were just as astute as a hawk. From the first moment he had laid eyes on her Mihawk had seemed to know what was going on in her heart and in her mind. He had been the perfect lover, knowing when she wanted more and how far to go. She could honestly say she wouldn't be the woman she was now if it hadn't been for Dracule Mihawk.

His appearance was perhaps the strangest of all. It wasn't that Robin was surprised to see him, she would never be surprised to find him wherever she happened to be. He had been her first love and she was always half-expecting him to be around every corner. What struck her as odd was the fact that everything was peaceful, erotic perhaps but peaceful. Zoro was within a few feet of his greatest rival and instead of challenging him to a fight he was participating in a threesome – make that foursome she thought wryly as Sanji made his move.

Robin continued to stare as blonde, green, black and gray mixed together. Flashes of skin would show here and there, sometimes ivory sometimes golden brown. The sounds were equally mixed together and contrasting. The more feral ones made her blood heat up and lit a fire in her belly while she sympathised with the more desperate whimpers. Through it all she could recognize the distinct sounds of the swordsman. She knew this man and that included his moans, so when a low and rumbling groan echoed in the night, when it had become night she didn't know, she knew that someone had discovered the sensitive patch of skin in the dip of his left collarbone.

"It's okay. I'll be fine."

The distinctive low rumble made her look to her side and she nearly gasped as she saw Zoro standing there looking at her calmly. He had a towel slung across his waist but it was hanging dangerously low and Robin almost wished it would fall. She looked back to the bath but as before the others disappeared into the steam becoming nothing more than mist. Robin turned back to Zoro half-expecting him to have also vanished but he still stood there.

"You'll be fine?"

"You can tell me." He replied.

As she stared at the swordsman she suddenly saw him in the outfit he normally wore. His bandana was tied around his head and he was fully clothed. Then there was a gash in his shirt directly over his scar and the shirt slowly soaked with blood. Just as suddenly it was gone and he was back to wearing nothing but a towel.

"I'll still be here." This time his voice was low.

Then his mouth closed over hers and she didn't have time to think about what she had just seen. His mouth was hot and demanding, his tongue slipping in to caress her further. Robin sighed into his mouth and returned the kiss with equal passion.

"Time to wake up, babe."

The words came through her foggy brain and it was definitely Zoro speaking yet he hadn't stopped kissing her. Slowly the fog lifted and the kiss became gentler, his tongue was no longer in her mouth and his hand was cupping her cheek softly. She felt his mouth move off of hers and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Zoro was leaning over her with a smirk and she was back on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. She blinked a couple of times to dispel the last of the fogginess and the realization that it had all been a dream sunk in.

"Dinner's ready." Zoro explained offering her his hand.

Robin smiled up at the swordsman and took the offered hand standing up out of her chair. She stretched lightly letting her arms fall behind Zoro's neck and holding him close. She pressed a chaste kiss against his lips and sighed contentedly. His words from her dream came back to her and she knew he had been referring to Mihawk. She wasn't ashamed of the relationship she had had with the man but she had never been too sure of how Zoro would handle it. Her dream, as odd as it was, had let her know that he would be just fine, that they would be fine.

"Can we talk tonight?" Robin asked quietly.

They often would spend evenings together in the crow's nest talking about whatever was on their mind so her request wasn't quite so out of the blue. Zoro pressed a kiss against her temple and agreed so with a smile Robin walked to the galley, Zoro at her side.


	27. When the Day Met the Night

_Not as great as I had hoped but here it is._

_pairing: ZoRo  
rating: T  
Song: When the Day Met the Night by Panic! at the Disco_

**When the Day Met the Night**

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
_

They were completely different people. Where she was light he was dark and vice versa. She loved to read and she loved to have people around her. He liked his solitude, most of the time, and he was always too busy training, trying to shine the brightest to pick up a book. Yet when they came together the lines blurred and they blended together into a serene completeness, a perfectness that was missing on their own.

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer  
_

The first time he approached her she had been, as usual spread out in her lounge chair with a book in hand and a mug on the table beside her. While she loved being around people she was still slightly cool and detached. The crew were the stars to her moon. She was amongst them but not the same. He saw her with her quiet maturity and cool confidence and he was drawn in.

_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer) _

When he had seen her that day he had been in a slow, downward spiral. His most recent win had been narrowly close and he didnt feel like he was any closer to defeating Mihawk. It was one of those rare moments where he actually doubted his ability to fulfill that long-ago promise and this doubt made all of his previous actions questionable. She had been able to look at him and understand all that was rolling through his mind and with a simple look she had calmed his doubts and returned meaning to his life.

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night  
_

There had been a connection between them from the very beginning. It had been there before that day, but it hadn't been as strong as in the moment her cerulean eyes landed on his and spoke volumes.

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"  
_

When he had first approached her it had been as a friend. She was someone he could talk to, a kindred soul if you wanted to call it that. Conversation came easily with her and they talked comfortably about a whole range of topics. When he was with her he felt a lightness that he hadnt felt before.

_So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."  
_

He had thought she had been joking but as always she knew more than he did about his feelings. She had said it so casually that anyone else wouldnt have caught the fear that laced her words. He had understood that all her life she had lived in an almost constant fear of being left behind, her hopes and her heart shattered once again.

_Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
_

The days wore on and many adventures were had and they would continue to hang out and talk and somehow as time passed he discovered he had fallen in love. He hadnt known he could fall in love and certainly didn't know that was what was going on. Things were comfortable between them and he knew they were getting closer and that connection was intensifying but love had been the furthest thing from his mind.

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
_

Being in love with her was right, it was the world in order. It was a warm summer day; comfortable, idyllic and full of warmth. Their two worlds collided and created a love so strong and so golden that it gave each of them strength to be the best they could be.

_Summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of.._


	28. Perfection

_rating: T_

**Perfection**

Their love wasn't perfect but that only made it all that more real. After all, there was no such thing as perfect love. They both understood that perfection was a distant illusion, something to always strive for but never quite reach.

He still couldn't say the words she longed to hear, it wasn't that they weren't true or he didn't want to, it was just that each time he tried something clamped up inside of him and he couldn't force them out. He could cut down any barriers, hell he could cut steel but those three little words were tougher than that.

She knew how he felt so she didn't press him, they were after all only words. His actions showed them to be true whether he said it or not. When he came back from town with a book for her or put down his katana to simply told her she knew them to be true.

Just as he wasn't perfect, neither was she. Despite the devotion he had shown she couldn't quite let her guard down completely. There was always that grain of fear that she couldn't get past. She knew he'd risk his life for her, in fact he had more than once, but the fear gave her her edge. She needed the edge to survive.

He let her keep it because he knew it didn't matter. She trusted him blindly and he understood that was more than she had ever offered to anyone before. He would hold her in his arms and she would relax, drift into a peaceful sleep secure in his embrace. He never pressed for anything long-term because he didn't need to.

They weren't perfect but it didn't matter. They were real and what they shared was true, in the end it was all pretty simple. The love was there and that was enough.


	29. Punishment

_Only something like three weeks later.... it's been a rough couple of weeks but I finally got it done. AU.  
_

_rating: M  
theme: punishment_

**Punishment**

He knew he had been too cocky in class, teasing her as if he could, forgetting the restrictions society had trapped them in. She hadn't been expecting it, she followed the rules given to her and expected him to do the same. Within the confines of school property she was his TA and nothing more.

The trouble came because she was more, she was everything to him and it was becoming increasingly harder to cross that line on to school grounds and shut it off. He was secretly keeping count of the days until he graduated and he could stop being her student and start being her boyfriend all the time. But none of that mattered now because she was his teacher and he had misbehaved and he would be punished. Not that he minded he loved it when she punished him.

Currently his hands were bound to the maple posts of her queen-sized bed, the coarse rope scratching his skin creating thick bracelets of red. There were matching ties around his already scarred ankles. If he tried he could easily break free but that wasn't a part of the game.

The only clothing he wore was a pair of dark green boxer-briefs and he felt a thin sheet of sweat forming in anticipation of what was to come. He knew he was going to have to be careful in gym class not to show the marks he was sure to get.

She appeared in the doorway leading to the bathroom, her hair was piled loosely on the top of her head some black lacquered chopsticks stuck through to hold it in place. She wore a silk robe that was midnight black with a blood red dragon curling around her torso. The robe was relatively short, coming down to mid-thigh and exposing a lot of creamy, toned leg. His mouth went dry and he swallowed hard. His eyes followed the long line of her legs and he couldn't hold in the groan at the sight of her slender feet encased in stiletto shoes. A smile worked its way onto her lush lips and her pacific blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

She pulled a familiar dark green piece of cloth from somewhere and he recognized it as the bandana he would wear when training. She crossed over to him leaning down her scent wafting over him, encompassing him and he strained forward to try and capture her lips with his own. She pulled back shaking her head in disapproval all the while smiling her secretive smile. He resigned himself to lying still while she tied the bandana around his eyes effectively blinding him to her movements. He didn't need to see though; he was a trained fighter and didn't need to rely on vision to paint a picture in his mind. He let his other senses heighten, focusing on the small things. He could hear the slight swish of her robe as she moved, he could smell her floral perfume altering in its intensity depending on how close she was.

He felt the bed shift slightly under her added weight, felt the soft brush of her robe against his thigh as she moved up the bed. He felt the heat from her body move over him as she straddled him, felt her weight settle on his legs, rocking forward and causing him to groan. He sensed her moving before he felt the sharp pain as her perfectly rounded fingernails dragged down his exposed chest. He let out a small hiss but his back arched towards her anyway. She rocked forward again hovering over him, her breath hot on his neck and she raked her teeth across his collar bone nipping the flesh and teasing his senses into a frenzy.

He was becoming highly over-sensitized, the feel of her teeth pulling on his flushed skin sending his pulse skyrocketing and his hips thrust upward on their own accord. She was having none of that however and she forcefully pushed them back against the bed. She mouthed her way down his body, nails dragging along his sides and tongue flicking across his scar. Her body slid against his and he could tell she wore nothing under the robe. He thrust upward with a menacing growl and he felt her get knocked off-balance, her smooth skin sliding enticingly against his in delicious agony.

She murmured in disapproval, nipping at his lips before finally allowing him a full-fledged kiss. He drank her in hungrily, pressing as close as he could given the bindings and wishing he could run his hands through her silky raven hair. She dragged her mouth away from his and he was surprised to hear something akin to a whimper escape his lips. Her mouth trailed down his chest as her hand dipped lower removing the remaining clothing he had on. Her thin delicate fingers circled his hardened cock giving his a gentle squeeze, the fabric of her robe brushed just barely touching the flushed skin and wrenching yet another moan from deep within his chest. He thrust up into her hand and was chastised when he felt her teeth bite down on a nipple causing tears to spurt to his eyes. He cried out in pain but found himself hardening even more and finally she took mercy on him.

Her mouth was warm against his erection as it slid up and down the length, her teeth grazing and causing him to writhe on the bed. He felt the talented swirl of her tongue tracing the throbbing vein that ran along his length and he knew he wasn't going to last long. He felt the tightening of his muscles and the heat that was pooled in his gut and soon it was all gone and all he felt was the white hot sensation of passion and pleasure as he came hard. She licked up all the drops of cum, swirling her tongue over his spent cock bringing it semi-back to life.

Her mouth met his again and he could taste himself on her and it turned him on further. He kissed her deeply, the night having only just begun.


	30. Between Breaths

_I was listening to the song Between Breaths by Blaqk Audio the whole time I wrote this because I am in love with it and it is very hot...._

_rating: T  
theme: contest_

**Between Breaths**

Zoro bit back a groan using all of his willpower to keep the sound from passing his lips and into the sexually charged atmosphere. He tried to ignore the thrills running through his body, to ignore the heat that was pooling deliciously low in his belly. He tried to focus on anything other than the fact that his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight because as hard as it was he was not going to lose.

Robin watched as he swallowed hard his teeth grinding together, jaw clenched and looking so irresistibly sexy in all of his efforts. She could tell he was close, it wasn't hard to see that he was physically aroused and she could hear his breaths coming in soft pants. She dipped a finger into the bowl in front of her drawing it out covered in whipped cream and sweet chocolate syrup. She brought the finger to her lips and let her tongue flick out to barely lick the tip before tracing her lips gently. Her eyes met his dark ones and she let her tongue run smoothly, slowly over her lips removing all traces of cream and syrup then with a coy smile closed her mouth around her entire finger. Her tongue flicked over the finger removing all traces of the treat, sucking on it and slowly pulling it out of her mouth with a wet pop.

He was squirming in his seat and Robin knew she had the advantage at the moment and she worked it as best as she could determined that he would crack before her. If she was going to win this thing then it was going to have to be soon because she was slipping, losing her control with every highly-charged, heated gaze sent her way. Shivers ran down her spine in anticipation of what was to come, there were so many sparks flying between them that soon or later they were going to go up in flames and as soon as he made that first step she was going to follow him gladly to the end and back.

Zoro quickly shoved a forkful of the sweet dessert into his mouth to prevent any sound from escaping other than a slight cough and grunt. He sent her a heated look, she was playing dirty using her fingers. She knew his biggest weakness when it came to her was her hands. They were so thin, long and beautifully pale that he was drawn to them, their movements so mesmerizingly graceful and the way she used them turned him on like nothing else. If she wanted to play dirty that was fine because two could play at the game. He picked up his tankard of sake and took a healthy swallow, the amber liquid dripping down his neck and soaking his shirt. He slammed the tankard back down on the table looking down at his shirt with feigned surprise. He looked up meeting her shining blue eyes, she raised one perfectly arched eyebrow and he offered her his cockiest smirk. Her eyes widened slightly and he shrugged before lifting the shirt up over his chest and shoulders, being sure to stretch his muscles as he lithely removed the dirtied piece of clothing.

He watched as one delicate hand reached up to her mouth, porcelain white teeth biting down on the sensitive skin between thumb and index finger. He ignored the bewildered gazes of the rest of the crew only seeing Robin starting to unravel. Her chest started to rise and fall slightly faster and he raised his arms slowly above his head stretching the length of his torso out before reaching to take another swallow of sake.

Robin bit down hard enough to taste the coppery tang of her own blood in her mouth but she refused to utter a sound. Zoro was full of confidence and simply exuding sexuality and he knew just how much it affected her. She had always been drawn to the men who were sure of themselves and Zoro was no exception. He knew his body inside and out and knew how to move it and as a result moved with a simple knowledge of his abilities. Her actions had spiked his adrenaline and she could see a thin sheen of sweat clinging to his bronzed skin. Normally she'd relish in the reactions she had caused but right now it was making his broad chest look all too lickable. He reached across the table to snatch the bottle of sake and she watched fascinated as his muscles rippled with his movements. Her eyes were drawn to his every action and she couldn't help but feel like a moth drawn to the flame. She was the one burning up, her cheeks flushed, her chest rising and falling in harsh breaths and an unmistakable dampness between her legs and the insatiable lust to have that Adonis driving into her wildly.

She was drawn out of her trance by the cook reminding her of the dessert that was rapidly starting to melt in her dish. As she smiled politely at the blonde an idea occurred to her dipping her spoon into the dish and scooping up a decent amount of the treat. Bringing the spoon to her mouth she was sure to let some of it drip off the spoon and on to her chest. The dessert was cold on her bare skin and she shivered slightly as the drops started a slow path down her chest, between her breasts and disappearing below the fabric of her low cut blouse. She feigned an embarrassed smile and dipped her finger into her shirt tracing the sticky trail back up with an innocent look that had Zoro spitting out his mouthful of alcohol and coughing. She could hear the cook chastising him for his lack of manners but she soon tuned him out as a look of pure triumph crossed his face and a sense of foreboding washed over her.

She looked sexy as hell fishing cream out of her shirt and Zoro knew they were both so close to the edge that either one could fall over any second now. Then the idiot cook started to lay into him and it all became crystal clear how he could win that he should of thought about it a lot sooner. The smirk turned into a full blown grin as he watched the emotions race over her face, there long enough for him to pick up on but no one else. He grabbed the bottle of sake draining the remainder of it to fortify his nerves before slowly standing up. As he slammed the now drained bottle back on to the table eight pairs of eyes turned to him with varying levels of interest.

Before he could lose his nerve Zoro quickly crossed the room to where the cook stood putting dishes into the sink. In one fluid motion he grabbed the blonde's waist and dragged him against his body slamming their lips together in a ferocious kiss. He bent the blonde over backwards one hand entangling in the surprisingly soft hair while seven mouths dropped open and above it all he heard his favourite sound in the world. It was low and breathy, visceral in every manner wrenching from deep within her chest and imploding in the charged atmosphere.

As soon as the sound escaped into the room he released the cook ignoring the stunned expression on his face as he fell unceremoniously to the ground. They were drawn together like high powered magnets meeting in the center of the room in a crashing of body parts. There were hands groping everywhere and mouths urgently sought the other out as hips ground together. Now that the first moan was out they filled the room with many more, urgent moans and desperate grunts echoing in the small, suddenly deserted room. He paused, pulling back enough to offer her a triumphant smirk before they crashed together again clothes flying as they twirled into chairs and counters relishing the sharp pains and drinking in the cries.

When they came it was loud and guttural bouncing off the walls and echoing in their ears long after their bodies stopped trembling and their heart beats slowed. Robin traced idle patterns on his chest as she smiled up at him satisfied.

"Next time touching anyone else if off-limits."


	31. Haircut

_Rating: T  
theme: (s)he made me do it  
AU. Dedicated to the lovely Galleta. I hope you are enjoying your new haircut_

**Haircut**

Zoro stared at his girlfriend his eyes wide in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, this couldn't possibly be real. Her easy smile slowly faltered and her bright blue eyes deadened as he continued to stare wordlessly at her.

"Is it that bad?" she asked, a slight waver in her voice.

Zoro was shaken out of his stupor by the pain and uncertainty cutting through her usually strong voice. He immediately rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms planting a kiss on her rosy lips and mumbling an apology. He pressed a few more kisses along her cheek until she relaxed in his embrace.

"It's not bad. Just different. I wasn't expecting it that's all."

Zoro held her away from him so he could examine her again. Gone was the long silky black hair that had hung past her shoulders. He had loved running his hands through the impossibly soft strands, adored the way her hair spread out around her head on the pillow. It was all gone and replacing it was a shorter, spikier style that was chin-length and textured. The shorter hair framed her face, making her features look all that much more delicate. Her blue eyes shone brighter and her smile slightly more impish. Taking it all in he smiled and brushed another kiss against the nip of her nose.

"You look incredible. What prompted this?" he asked.

"Cana made me do it."

"Cana?"

Cana was Luffy and Nami's 5 year old daughter. Zoro didn't understand how a five year old girl could make a grown woman cut off all her hair. Robin saw his puzzled expression and laughed lightly, the sound a thousand tinkling bells to Zoro's ears.

"She accidentally spit her gum in my hair when I was carrying her. We had to cut it out."

Zoro let out a loud guffaw as Robin sheepishly explained the reason for her new haircut. A light pink stained her cheeks and Zoro pulled her close once more. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before bending to whisper in her ear.

"I'll have to thank Cana. You look insanely sexy." He murmured huskily.

Robin laughed lightly and together they walked home.


	32. Humanity

_Rating: T_

**Humanity**

He shrugged further into his scarf, his slow breaths steaming behind the soft wool and leaving it slightly damp. He took one more deep breath within the confines of the scarf before straightening up and yanking it off. He was hit by a blast if icy air and he resisted the urge to burrow back into the warmth the strip of wool would provide, instead he shook his head and concentrated on taking deep even breaths. The air burned his nose and throat but he ignored it. He could not, _would not_, give in. The cold was such a human weakness and one he couldn't afford to wallow in. If he wanted to be the greatest he had to be more than human. So he shrugged off his jacket, left standing in his simple t-shirt and pants in the deathly chill of yet another winter island.

-/\-

She crossed the room to where he lay prostrate on the medical cot in Chopper's office. It was a familiar sight and one that pained her each time. He hated to see the pain in her azure eyes and as with every other time he hated what he had to be to achieve his goals. When she slipped her small, delicate hand into his calloused one he wished he could be more human, hated that he caused her pain and knowing he couldn't stop it. He wanted to be able to provide her with the normal life she had so craved growing up and it ached to know that he couldn't. Yet at the same time that ache proved to him that he hadn't destroyed all of his humanity so he clung to her tighter.

-/\-

The moon shone through the porthole casting an ethereal glow on the small bed pressed against the wall. The night was silent except for the small moans and minute sounds of wood banging wood in the small room. The figures moved intertwined hands and mouths grasping for purchase on any skin they could reach. It was in this simple, animalistic act with her breathless cries of his name that he felt most humane and he relished every second of it. Always eager to find that humanity once more.

-/\-

His eyes narrowed as he tied the bandanna around his head, drawing out all three katana he turned to face his opponent. The creature he was facing was large and strong, he could sense the aura of strength around him but he let a cocky grin slip onto his face nonetheless. Focusing inwards he summoned the demon, feeling the added power of extra limbs, his eyes narrowing further and focusing solely on the task in front of him. Despite all this he could feel the bandanna tied securely around his head, his constant reminder of humanity and what he had to live for. The reminder to never succumb to the power. The reminder to return to the warm arms of the woman he loved against all odds. The reminder to not forget his humanity all together.


	33. Microfic

The Microfic Meme: Write stories for each of the major fanfic categories in 10 words or less.

**Fandom: **One Piece  
**Pairing:** Zoro/Robin  
**Warning:** untrue, not my characters

**Angst: **He could never quite get past all her demons.

**Smut: **Her hands were everywhere, driving him to the edge.

**AU: **In school she was the teacher. Outside, the pupil.

**Hurt/Comfort: **Her hands traced scars, soothing the pain.

**Romance:** A dozen roses and a book, mysteriously on her bed.

**Fluff: **He loved her so he caught her when she fell.

**Friendship: **They fought together and celebrated together, comfortable with the company.


	34. Deadly Lover

**Deadly Lover**

He had a relationship with him before she came along and she knew he would always be there on the edge. Even as they moved together in the dark of the night he was hanging around waiting.

He was constantly flirting with him, dancing closer even as she begged for him to come for her. She would watch him do an intricate dance with him, the deadliest of all lovers. They would flirt and tease drawing close only to skip back away.

It wasn't only with him that he'd toy, his presence touched each member of the crew she held dear. Waiting on the edges ready to swallow them whole.

There was no escape, one day Death would come for them and tear them apart forever.


	35. Quieres Bailar

_Es para ti mi amor, espero que te le gustas._

Rating: T

**Quieres bailar**

They had arrived at Bailara, a mid-sized town, in the early afternoon. When they reached port they had all been given their assignments. Franky and Usopp were in charge of getting any supplies the Thousand Sunny needed, Sanji was restocking their food supply, Chopper was getting more medicine, and Nami and Robin were going to find out about the island and how long it took the log pose to set. Zoro's job was to keep Luffy out of trouble. Nami had given him a small allowance so that Luffy could get some food. She had discovered this way he was less likely to eat a fortune and leave her having to sort out the bill.

It turned out it took a week for the log to re-set itself so they ended up at a small hotel. Thankfully the receptionist had been adamant that they could not put six people in one room, even if one of them was only Chopper. Nami had unwillingly purchased a third room for the week with much grumbling.

She handed out their keys and assigned them to their rooms like a camp counsellor. Zoro was rooming with Luffy and Chopper so at least he wouldn't have to put up with Usopp's sleep talking or the stupid love cook.

That evening was spent exploring the island and everyone making plans for the rest of the week. The island had an impressive strip mall that had Nami's eyes glowing and Sanji gallantly [read: stupidly] offering to escort her [read: be her pack mule]. The only thing that concerned Zoro was the meditation center and the springs where he could train. Of course nothing ever went as planned for him and it was proven once again that night.

It was at least midnight and the crew had retired to their respective rooms. Luffy was snoring away when a tap on Zoro's shoulder had him jumping out of his skin. His roommates were asleep so his eyes immediately focused on the balcony. There perched precariously on the railing was none other than the raven-haired archaeologist. She giggled softly at his surprise and motioned for him to come out to the balcony. With a quick glance to make sure the others were still asleep he slipped out on to the balcony.

"Keep up."

Robin said simply before, using several extra arms, she lowered herself to the ground. She didn't wait to see if he was following before heading off towards town. Without stopping to think about it Zoro launched himself lithely off the balcony and landed gracefully on his feet. He hurried off after Robin, knowing that if she wasn't in his sight he would without a doubt get lost.

Robin moved stealthily through the streets nothing more than a shadow in the dark. Zoro effortlessly kept up, never once taking his eyes off of her. He could hear a low thumping as they approached a near-hidden back street. Robin seemed to be heading towards the thumping and he wondered what it was. An underground fight club perhaps? He had seen a few of those. Or maybe she was dragging him to some rare archaeological site.

She stopped in front of a dark door that had seen better days and had 'Enter' painted on it in a dark red that reminded him of blood. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively at her but she simply took his hand and pushed through the door. They went down some stairs and down a narrow hallway, the thumping getting louder. At the end of the hallway there was a big burly man standing in front of the door with his arms crossed. Robin slipped something to him and he stepped aside letting them through.

As soon as the door opened the thumping became recognizable as the deep bass of some blaring dance music. Zoro was stunned as Robin led him into the throng of people, a small smile on her lips. She started moving to the music her body swaying and twisting to the pounding beat while he stood there awkwardly. All around him people were dancing or jumping around to the music. Robin laughed and forced him to move, her back against his chest, leaning back into him and guiding his hips with her hands.

Zoro felt awkward and clumsy and was annoyed by all the looks Robin was getting. Robin leaned her head back, twisting around to place a kiss to his jaw and utter a simple "relax". Slowly Zoro tried to forget the mob of people and focus on Robin moving against him and the beat of the pulsing music. Soon he was moving easily tapping into the natural grace he possessed.

They danced for hours, dancing until his muscles were sore and he was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. As dawn was breaking over the ocean the couple made their way back to the hotel and slipped quietly into their respective rooms.

On the second night Robin once again appeared on his balcony at midnight. This time she led him to an open field in the middle of the forest. She moved into his arms and they danced in the moonlight to music only they could hear. He held her close and rained kisses along her cheekbone. Once again they made their way back to the hotel come dawn.

The rest of the week each night they slipped out. Sometimes going back to the club, other times to their clearing. The next time they made port come midnight Zoro was waiting on the balcony when Robin showed up wearing a secret smile.


	36. That what makes a man

Rating: K

**That what makes a man**

Zoro wasn't the type of guy to apologize for his actions. He had his reasons for doing what he did and to hell with anyone else's opinion.

He wasn't a big talker, if he could answer with a grunt he did. Words just led to trouble anyhow.

Time was inconsequential to the swordsman. The only thing it signified was him getting closer to his dreams.

Emotions had always been a sort of taboo for him. He like to channel all of his energies into training.

Long dinners were bothersome in his opinion. Food was fuel and nothing more, he didn't want to waste his day lingering over dishes.

Reading was practically pointless. He much preferred hands-on learning and didn't find casual reading entertaining.

Yet, all of this changed the day he fell in love with Nico Robin.

Zoro found himself apologizing, not wanting to see her sad.

They whittled away the long hours of watch talking about everything and nothing.

Every day gave him the gift of more time to discover more about the mysterious woman. More time to spend by her side.

Suddenly emotions were ruling his actions. His energy now being divided between swordsman and the woman he loved.

Long dinners allowed him to spend more time watching the archaeologist. Watching her savour each dish.

He still preferred hands-on learning but found a new joy in watching her read, Watching the way she sunk completely into the world she read about.

Falling in love with Nico Robin made Zoro a new man.


	37. Catch my eye

Rating: T

**Catch my eye**

She stared at the man from the corner of her eye, it was hard not to what with the way he seemed to be screaming for attention. She perused him at her leisure, smiling to herself at how many things there were about him that seemed to call for attention. To start off there was the sheer size of the weights he was hefting around, each weight larger than the man himself. Yet, when you looked closer you would notice how hefting didn't seem to be the right word. Hefting implied a struggle of sorts and this man was having none of that, the weights bobbing up and down in a set rhythm with a grace that was unbelievable. A small grunt, emitted with each rep, the only sound.

It was more than just a small grunt though, if she listened closely she realized he was counting. The counting itself might seem pretty mundane after all most people kept track of how many reps they did. What screamed for attention was the numbers itself. This man wasn't doing ten, eleven reps no, he was in the thousands and going strong. All these things called for your attention and then you found yourself being drawn to the man himself, noticing the smooth lines of thick muscle working under tan skin pulled taut. His skin was like caramel, smooth and delicious except for where it was marred. There were a few scars here and there, marking his bare chest and strong legs but the most noticeable was the jagged one that ran across his chest. From left shoulder to right hip, the pinkish white line proof of his strength.

Even his hair called for attention. A shocking shade of green that she had never seen before. It was short and efficient, suiting his personality perfectly while still demanding attention. He wasn't the most outgoing man on the ship but in her opinion his quiet strength drew more attention than the cook's declarations of love. Just then he looked over in her direction and their eyes met. Jade and Cobalt. Then he offered up a smirk and that was probably the most entrancing thing of all.


	38. Deathly Waters

Rating: T

**Deathly Waters**

Luffy jumped over the edge of the ship, chasing after some unseen object. He was heedless of the deadly water that waited for him below. He had to go in after him, he had no choice. It was his duty as first mate, as nakama. He plunged into the icy water, a voice just out of sight reaching his ears.

"I wouldn't do that swordsman-san."

Then he was under water searching for that red vest. It was nowhere to be seen however and genuine panic started to build in his chest. He broke through the surface gasping in air. A familiar laugh echoed across the open water and a flash of red went sailing by. Luffy landed on the deck with a huge grin. He was about to open his mouth to yell at his captain when suddenly something grabbed on to his legs, yanking him down.

He spat out the water, trying to break free of the grip and return to the surface. Yet as hard as he struggled he couldn't get free. It was as if there were hands everywhere. All over him pulling him under, deeper and deeper. Clear blue eyes were burned into his eyelids, everything darkening while those cobalt eyes seemed to only be getting brighter. Then all of a sudden the hands started to pull, to pull him up, dragging him closer and closer to the surface which loomed so far overhear.

The second he broke through he gasped in air, taking needy breath after breath until his lungs stropped screaming. He sensed a gaze on him and could practically feel that small smile that he knew oh so well. And as that smile washed over him the water warmed, no longer icy cold but the comfortable warmth of the cloud-sea on Sky Island. He climbed out of the water, getting onto the deck he was startled to find he was completely dry. He was staring down at his clothes in surprise when he heard that voice again.

"Not so bad after all right Swordsman-san."

When Zoro woke up his eyes immediately sought out the archaeologist. He found her by the tangerine grove reading a book. She turned to look at him and it was as if she could see into his subconscious.

"Did you have a good nap Swordsman-san?"


	39. Paper Cut

**Paper cut**

Robin had known the instant she laid eyes on the man that he was tough. It was written in the set of his shoulders, in the lines of his face. He had proven this strength and toughness time and time again since that first meeting. She had witnessed many occasions and simply heard about many more. Blades, bullets and other weapons battered and tore up his body and he took it all with a simple grunt. Taking the beating as if the pain were nothing but a minor inconvenience.

Knowing all this she couldn't help but be surprised when he let out a pained yelp one afternoon. She looked over to see the mighty swordsman clutching his finger with a pout on his normally stoic face. He seemed to be glaring at a book – why he had one of her books she did not know – as if this was all its fault.

"Is everything alright, Swordsman-san?" she inquired, curiously.

"Stupid book gave me a damn paper cut."

"Oh." Robin replied stunned.

"It hurts like a bitch!" the swordsman whined.

Robin started to laugh, not one of her polite chuckles but a genuine, deep laugh her eyes crinkling in amusement.

"It's not funny woman. It hurts." Zoro grumbled.

Robin smiled and apologized to the swordsman trying to keep the amusement out of her voice. Who knew all it took to fell the great and mighty Roronoa Zoro was a little paper cut.


	40. Strength

**Strength  
**(rating: k)

Long black hair that shone blue in the sunlight.

Bright blue eyes that laughed for the first time in years.

Strong hands that could be as cruel as they could be kind.

Full, rose lips that spread in a rare true smile.

Lean legs that were finally running to something.

Everything about her was beautiful, showing a strong strength and a hidden softness. He was grateful for the chance to discover this, even more grateful that she was given the chance to show it.


	41. Various

**Shore**

He had never enjoyed the water that much. He didn't like to swim and a nap out there was out of the question so he might as well stay on dry land. At least that's what he told her when she askey why he always stayed with her on shore.

**Sun**

The sun shone brightly, low in the sky; forcing him to look away. But when she walked in it might as well have been night for she outshone even the sun.

**Sharp**

He liked things sharp. His katana always having a cutting edge. So it was no wonder he fell for her and her sharp mind.

**Words**

Words weren't his strong suit, he liked to keep things simple, often more blunt than needed. He would get straight to the point without "gilding the lily" and yet when it came to her he found himself conveying his love in millions of hidden ways, unable to say those three simple words.

**Wasted**

When she leapt out that window in Water 7 the first thing Zoro registered was that it was too late, his chance was gone. When she was back safely with the crew he approached her, determined that he wouldn't let anymore time be wasted.

**Regret**

In his short life Zoro had committed countless sins; everything from lust to pride. If it were a sin he had probably indulged in one way or another to a certain extent. And as horrid as it might seem he didn't regret a single one. However he did regret causing this wonderful woman anymore pain.


	42. The Way She Moves

**The Way She Moves**

Long, long legs encased in deep purple boots.

Creamy skin peeking out below the hem of a shirt skirt.

Silken hair falling over straight shoulders.

She crossed the room with long, confident strides.

Hips sashayed this way and that.

A Mona Lisa smile pulling at thin lips.

Blue eyes lit with seduction and truth.

He swallowed thickly where he stood.

Ran capable hands through short hair.

She drew closer and he remained still.

Inches apart, breaths mingling.

The softest of touches inviting him forth.


	43. behind the armour

**Behind the armour**

Long slender fingers pushed through silky strands of ebony hair. Pushing them away from her face as she studied the material in front of her. The leather bound tome open in her lap probably weighed as much as some of Zoro's smaller weights and was older than anyone on the ship. Her astute eyes took in their passages, soaking in the knowledge they shared as she eagerly flipped page after page. He watched as she wrinkled her forehead a sure sign she was discovering something that was hard for her to understand and her eyes flicked to the horizon for a moment before returning to the page, the wrinkles smoothing out as the information was able to be catalogued away in her mind for further use. Page after page she read and he watched, mesmerized by her absorption and the subtle changes that played over her features when she was so deep in her reading.

Normally she was unreadable, every look and move carefully guarded. Never slipping up or letting down her guard. A hard-earned habit that wasn't going to be shook that easily. However there were the rare times her guard was down and those who knew her well enough – which he liked to think he did – were able to read her emotions and reactions in the stories her face told.

The corner of her mouth twitched and he watched her fight off the smile that was creeping forward and while her eyes were still focused on the pages in front of her he had a feeling the smile had more to do with him watching her. It was in times like these that he thought maybe; just maybe she let her guard down on purpose just for him. Allowing him a glimpse behind the armour.


	44. Sin

**Sin**

To sin it to commit an evil. An act that is unconditionally wrong. The world is full of sins and sinners partaking in them. Zoro is no saint, he doesn`t kid himself into thinking _that _by any means. He had robbed, lusted, killed. He had done what he needed to get by and dealt with the consequences as they came.

He doesn't believe in a god and therefore doesn't fear retribution. Yet out of all of the so-called sins he had committed there is only one he truly regretted and repented. The sin of hurting such a wonderful woman such as Robin.


	45. I Burn With A Thousand Suns

Dedicated to the lovely Aquilaa, I hope it gives you some of that old spark. Never give up on your dreams.

**I Burn With A Thousand Suns**

The Thousand Sunny was enjoying a rare afternoon of peace; no attacks, storm or treacherous waves. It was a calm day and his beloved inhabitants were taking advantage of it all for some much needed down time. Throughout the many rooms his creator had fashioned him with his crew was finally relaxing. Even his ever rambunctious captain was relaxing on his head staring off at the surrounding ocean.

He wasn't surprised to note that the tall, quiet archaeologist was settled in the library with one of the many tomes she had filled his library with. Nico Robin. She was a mystery to him despite all the time they had spent together, harder to figure out than the others. He felt like if he had met their previous ship (a Going Merry according to the sharpshooter's night murmurs) he would understand her better. He liked looking in on her, trying to learn more, plus he simply enjoyed focusing on her calm and quiet.

He looked back to the library startled to see another on his inhabitants entering the room. Roronoa Zoro. Sunny didn't think he had ever seen the swordsman in the library before with the exception of the one time he had been going to the kitchen and somehow ended up there. This time Zoro didn't stop short and leave just as suddenly.

From her spot on the couch Robin looked up and Sunny was once again shocked to see her not immediately return to her book but offer a warm smile. Sunny stilted in the ocean before quickly starting again so as not to worry his navigator. This was a smile he had never seen before. It was a smile that had a secret in it but a secret she shared with the receiver of the smile. It was warm and welcoming and was returned just as easily. The swordsman moved to the couch and slumped in to the big cushions and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he was asleep. Zoro napping wasn't unusual – far from it – but he never sought out people to nap near. Both crew members looked at ease and Sunny realized he had a new relationship to keep an eye on.

Happily he sailed on.


	46. Not a Fairy Tale

Title: Not a Fairy Tale  
Pairing: Robin x Zoro  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Fiction as in made up.  
Summary: Robin reflects on how her life compares to a fairy tale

Once upon a time there was a young girl who was born into a family of love and devotion. Tragedy struck this young girl at an early age and she was separated from both mother and father and sent to be raised under the cold care of an aunt. However this was no fairy tale and the young girl was neither a lost princess nor destined to marry a prince. Her life was filled with pain, death and misery until one day, when she was grown, she met a boy.

This boy was like no other; he ran when most would stay and stayed when most would flee. This boy showed her a whole new world and gave her a family. It was in this family that she found her prince.

He wasn't charming or rich and he didn't have a castle but to her he was a prince. While he may not have gold and titles to give her he gave her the best gift she could imagine; a tiny girl to call their own. She was small and perfect and when five tiny fingers curled around one of her own she knew that she had found her reason for living. She now lived to watch this child grow and learn. To teach her about her past and prepare her for the future. Her life might not have been a fairy tale but it was real and that made it all the more special.


	47. Hands All Over

_slightly edited so that it is less run-on sentences. thanks to NinjaSheik for pointing that out_

Title: Hands All Over  
Pairing: Robin x Zoro  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Fiction as in made up.  
Summary: There were hands quite literally everywhere

There were hands quite literally everywhere. With some girls it might feel like that as sensation compounded upon sensation but not with Robin. With Robin it was a fact. She liked to put her devil's curse to use in these heated situations and there was practically an outline of his body on the sheets in extra limbs. It might be a bit disturbing (ok, it would _definitely_ be disturbing) if it weren't for how incredibly good it felt.

There were fingers scratching his scalp, tugging at the green strands and hands pressing at aching muscles making them feel oh so good. Not to mention the slender fingers tweaking his dusky nipples and wrapping around the hardness of his cock. It was in moments like these that Zoro felt selfish. He was selfish because he could do nothing more than lie there gasping and moaning as he writhed in the bed. He could feel it all and yet he still wanted more.

As Robin continued her delicious torture Zoro offered up a litany of oaths and curses all culminating in a strangled cry of her name. It was the way he said her name that had her eager to grow hundreds of arms. Eager to touch him more, always more. It wasn't just a cry. It was a prayer, a curse and a promise. In that one word he could sum up her past, present and future; their past, present and future. So he might think it made him selfish but Robin loved having her hands all over Zoro.


	48. Different

**Different**

The first thing to cross his mind when he saw her was that she looked different.

He wasn't talking about her hair or her outfit because those were insignificant details that were bound to change. Nico Robin looked _different_. She looked softer as if she had finally let go of the pain of her past. She was more approachable now than she had been two years ago even if Zoro could sense that she was much stronger.

He hated to admit it but this worried him. There was a small, demeaning part of him that needled at his conscious, telling him that now that Robin was healed in a sense she wouldn't want to be with someone as damaged as him. The physical scars were never an issue and she wasn't vain enough to care about his eye but two years under the tutelage of Mihawk did nothing to silence the ghosts of his past. He might be closer to achieving his dream but he could never forget that Kuina never would. He was as determined as ever but some ghosts you just couldn't let go.

So he didn't want to admit it but he was scared.

He should've know better of course.

It wasn't until later when they had all rejoined on the Thousand Sunny and began their journey downwards that they were afforded their first moment of privacy. There was no tearful reunion or grand exclamations of love; that was never their style. Robin simply walked into the room they had shared many a night in and gave him a kiss. Their lips touched and despite all the changes and time the spark was still there. The desire for more, always more singed through them and when they pulled apart Robin was smiling her secret smile.

"Hi."

With that one simple word Zoro realised he had absolutely nothing to worry about.


End file.
